


Married Life

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Children, F/M, Family, Fingering, Friendship, Germs, Love, Marriage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Phobia, Pregnancy, Quickie, Romance, Sex, blowjob, life - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We look in on Sal and his wife Nic and their family life. Let's join them as they navigate love, life and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q-Bear

The room was dark, the heavy curtains keeping out even the streetlights- allowing both occupants to sleep undisturbed, unaware of the imminent breach about to take place. The intruder crept into the room, footfalls undetectable as he padded across the carpeted floor- making no noise. He stood at the bottom of the bed and watched both sleeping occupants with wide eyes before crawling onto the bottom, careful not to touch either pair of feet as he began to crawl up the middle of the bed, dragging his small accomplice with him.  
Once the intruder had reached the head of the bed, still undetected, he turned his head repeatedly to look at both sleeping occupants however he froze when the male occupant let out a grunt before rolling over onto his side, now facing the still frozen intruder. Knowing that he needed to act quickly before he was discovered he lay down between the pair and shuffled closer to the large male, pressing both himself and his small accomplice against the large broad chest of the man.  
“Daddy.” The almost imperceptible noise was enough to make the large sleeping man stir and he opened his bleary eyes to see a shape in front of him and for a moment he froze before he realised exactly who that shape was.  
“Finn you okay buddy?” The bedroom intruder looked up at his daddy and shook his head, his fireman teddy accomplice tucked tightly under his arm as he pressed himself closer to his daddy.  
“Monsters daddy.” Finnley murmured, his voice soft as he cuddled closer to his daddy.  
“You wanna sleep in here tonight?” No words were exchanged but a nod confirmed the little boys answer.  
“Can Q-Bear stay too daddy?” Finnley asked, holding up the fireman teddy for his daddy to see.  
“Sure- now get under the blanket. Don't wake mummy though.”  
“Thanks daddy.” Murmured Finnley as he snuggled both himself and Q-Bear into the solid frame of his daddy, closing his eyes safe in the knowledge that nothing would ever harm him when his daddy was there. 

Waking up from a disturbed nights sleep Sal noticed two things; the first was that his nose tickled as he found it pressed into the fluffy hide of a teddy bear in a fireman costume and the second thing was that his wife was watching him, a beautiful smile on her face.  
“Good morning.” Sal smiled, his sludgy green orbs squinting as they adjusted to the light in the room.  
“Hey honey, I see we had a late night visitor.” Sal chuckled and looked down at his three years old son who was still nestled against his chest, his thumb in his mouth and his little hand clutching the hand of the fireman teddy.  
“He sneaked in late last night, crawled in like a ninja. I didn't even notice him until he was cuddled against my chest. Something about monsters.” Sal explained to his wife but rolled his eyes in fake despair when he saw her melt at the sweetness of the image he had presented.  
“Nic we need to address this monsters issue, this is the fourth time this week that he has come in here.” Nic sighed and ran her hand over her son's dark hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands under her fingers before she looked at her husband, who now seemed more awake.  
“He’s only three Sal, his imagination is growing and clearly he has a huge fear of monsters. Hopefully it will just be a phase.” Sal raised an eyebrow however didn't say anymore on the subject as he rubbed a large hand over the pyjama covered back of his son, wanting to wake him up gently.  
“Hey good morning buddy.” Sal greeted when he was presented with a sparkling pair of soft green eyes and a mini pout, an exact replica of himself.  
“Mmornin daddy.” Came the sleepy slurred greeting from his son and both parents smiled at the tiny body now wriggling around in the middle of the bed, wanting to hand on to the comfortable sleepy feeling. Nic reached across the bed and pulled her sleepy baby to her, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as she brushed his hair back from his lightly tanned face.  
“Hey sweetie… You awake?” She asked the little boy and chuckled when he nodded before his eye sprung open and he looked between his parents.  
“Let’s go grab some breakfast hey?” Sal offered, sitting himself up before taking hold of his son who had decided to launch himself at his daddy, Q-Bear included.  
“Right we’re going down for breakfast- you joining us?” Sal asked his wife, his little boy already secured against his chest as he stood by the side of the bed.  
“I’ll be down in just a sec, I need the bathroom.” Sal smiled before nodding and then headed out of the room, intent on feeding himself and his family- after all he was the king of cereal.

Running a hand through her hair Nic took a deep breath before crossing the stretch of grass, her brain whirring with how best to deal with the situation that she was currently faced with. Her little boy was now face first in a muddy puddle, both him and Q-Bear dripping with sloppy brown mud yet when he looked up at his mummy he could only giggle.  
“Uh Oh bud. Daddy’s not gonna be very happy with you.”  
“Mud mummy.” Finnley giggled again and Nic found that she couldn't help but join her son in his mirth, deciding that she could deal with her germaphobic husband when she got home.  
“Maybe you should get up Finn, Q-Bear doesn't look too happy to be muddy.” The little boy stood up in the puddle, his jeans and hoody covered in brown gooey mud, the fireman teddy also dripping- the little yellow jacket and hat now more brown than yellow.  
“I sorry Q-Bear. Let’s go play in the leafs.” Nic chuckled as she watched her little boy and his teddy run across the park, heading for the large pile of crispy brown leaves piled up at the edge of the walkway.  
Two hours later saw Nic carrying a sleepy Finnley and a sorry looking teddy bear through the doorway of their house, all three of them now covered in mud and leaves and general dirt.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Sal gasped as he approached his family, noticing how much mud and dirt they had on them and just how much they were dripping onto the floor and walking into it. Nic gave her husband a dark look for his use of language before she kicked off her dirty boots, grimacing as the bottoms of her wet jeans soaked into her socks.  
“Can you take Q-Bear and throw him in the washing machine? Don't start it yet though I’m gonna put all our clothes in.”  
“You can't wash that! It needs to go in the trash.” Stated Sal, eyeing the dirty bear with disgust and downright refusing to take it from his wife.  
“Sal just take the bear and put him in the wash.”  
“He’s going in the trash.” Sal stated, his green orbs flashing in determination however a wail from Finnley halted all conversation, especially as the wail led to immediate sobs.  
“Nooooo…not Q-Bear…he sorry daddy…don't…don't throw him out…” Nic rubbed Finnley’s back gently, trying to soothe her distraught little boy as she shot daggers at her husband.  
“Nic it’s filthy! Think of the fucking germs.” Sal stated, his voice now a harsh whisper but Nic wasn't prepared to take any of his attitude on this. Most of the time Sal realised that Finnley was the most important person however every now and again his phobias took over and he became irrational.  
“Think of your fucking son!” She spat before throwing the bear at her husband, taking great pleasure in watching him swiftly dart out of the way, accompanied by a slightly girlish scream, and headed up the staircase, needing to wash Finnley and change his clothes before putting him down for a nap.  
With Finnley washed and dressed and now down for a nap, Nic stripped off her clothes and put them in a pile, with Finnley's, before switching on the shower; taking a moment to allow the water to heat up she scraped her shoulder length dark auburn hair into a sloppy ponytail and ran a hand over her face, grimacing at the feel of dirty clinging to her skin.  
“The bear is in the machine.” Nic turned round, unconcerned by her nakedness, and looked at her husband as he stood leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.  
“So it should be!” Nic stated before turning away from Sal and reaching out to open the door to the shower however she stiffened when Sal’s hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
“Nic don't be like this.”  
“Like what Salvatore?” He groaned, knowing she was pissed at him because she used his full name, something she only did when she was feeling an intense emotion, and unfortunately for him at this moment in time she was feeing anger.  
“Look it was filthy. I wasn't being unreasonable. It’s teeming with bacteria.” Sal stated, his arms held high as he stared at his wife, wide eyed.  
“Finn loves that bear… Like really loves that bear and you didn't think twice about his feelings. You just thought about yourself.” With a glare Nic entered the shower and closed the door behind her, effectively ending the conversation with her husband and leaving him to sigh and exit the bathroom, a slight ache forming in his chest at the bad feeling between him and his wife.  
Forty minutes later and Sal was sat on the sofa, Finnley cuddled up to his side as the pair of them watched cartoons- father and son bonding after their little mishap before- and Q-Bear was currently in the dryer, his hat and coat laying over the radiator.  
“Daddy I sorry for gettin’ Q-Bear dirty.” Finnley suddenly announced, his voice soft as he turned his light green eyes to his daddy from his position under his arm.  
“It’s okay buddy, he can be easily cleaned. Look, mummy has his clothes drying and he is getting dry too so he’ll be as good as new very soon.” Sal placated, smiling down at his son before brushing his soft dark hair away from his forehead.  
“Is mummy angry at you?” Sal stared down at his intuitive little boy and smiled, knowing that he couldn't make Finnley aware of the current tension between him and his wife.  
“No baby, don't you worry about that. Me and mummy love you very much.”  
“And Q-Bear?”  
“And Q-Bear.” Sal admitted, bending to press a kiss to Finnley’s head before looking up and catching Nic’s eye as she stood in the doorway between the living room and the hallway watching the exchange.  
“Finnley, Q-Bear is dry now. Do you want to put his hat and coat back on?” The little boy grinned and nodded so Nic entered the room, the soft toy in hand as she handed the warm teddy to her little boy before fetching the little yellow hat and coat.  
“Am sure daddy will help you.” She gave Sal a pointed look before once again exiting the living room, determined to make Sal understand exactly how his actions had hurt her, how his lack of thought had made their little boy sob and how he had let his phobias affect his judgement as a parent. 

That night things between Nic and Sal still weren't resolved and Sal knew that he needed to sort things out, not wanting to go to bed angry. Stripping off his clothes he watched Nic as she settled in bed and knew that he needed to make a move before she switched off the light and ignored him for the night.  
“Can we sort this out before we sleep?”  
“What's to sort out?” Nic asked, her voice almost monotone yet she didn't look up from the magazine that she was reading.  
“Come on Nic! I want to talk about earlier.”  
“I don't want to talk about you being a dick! We don't need to go over that again.” Sal groaned and dumped his clothes into the hamper before climbing into bed in just his boxer shorts.  
“Can you stop? I feel bad about earlier okay an…”  
“And so you should! What you did was really shitty Sal.” She closed her magazine and dropped it down beside the bed before turning to face her husband, noting the sorrowful look in his eyes and the grim line of his mouth.  
“I know it was and I know I overreacted but I couldn't help it. Sometimes it's hard.” Nic knew that Sal struggled with his phobias, especially where germs were involved and being a parent was probably the hardest thing Sal would ever face, especially germ wise.  
“Sal I know you find it hard and usually I don't mind your mini meltdowns however I do mind when it affects Finn. You're his daddy! You're the greatest man in the whole wide world…”  
“Yeah apart from his Uncle Brian.” Sal scoffed and the pair instantly thought of Q-Bear, a present from Brian on Finn’s second birthday and the little boy was instantly in love, naming it after Brian because Uncle Brian was a firefighter, in Finn’s world.  
“Yeah apart from Brian. Sal you really upset Finn earlier, you didn't even consider his feelings when your immediate reaction was to dispose of your child’s most favourite possession.”  
“I didn't think and I said I was sorry…to you and to Finn. I panicked and over reacted. I don't know what else I can do. We redressed Q-Bear together and played with him for the rest of the evening. Forgive me Nic.” Sal begged and Nic took pity on her husband, knowing that today was probably enough of a lesson for Sal so that in future he at least took a moment to think before he over reacted.  
“You know I do…just don't do it again Sal.” She turned to face her husband and noticed the serious but defeated look on his face and frowned before cupping his stubbled cheeks, turning his face to her and leaning forward, pressing her lips to his softly.  
“I love you.” Sal murmured, a small smile gracing his lips when Nic pulled back.  
“I love you too.” Nic murmured and the pair settled down into the bed, switching off the light and laying face to face under the duvet.  
“How long do you think it will be before we get a night time visitor?” Nic asked and Sal chuckled before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer under the duvet.  
“I'm betting we have an hour or two at most.” Sal chuckled but gave a contented moan when Nic cuddled up to his bare chest, her hot breath warming a spot on his sternum.  
With his wife in his arms and his son, more than likely very soon joining them, Sal closed his eyes and headed for sleep, glad that all was right in his world for now.


	2. Zoo day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q arrives and takes Finnley for a zoo day which allows Sal and Nic to spend some quality time together.

Early Saturday morning saw the Vulcano family relaxing on the sofa; Nic was sat on the end of the sofa, her sketch pad on her knee as she doodled some designs for work whilst Sal and Finnley lounged at the other end, the pair of them still in their pyjamas, both engrossed in the cartoons on the screen.   
A loud knock interrupted the family whilst Sal and Nic looked at each other in surprise at who would be calling at this hour, Finnley leapt from the sofa- Q-Bear in hand- and rushed towards the door, Sal not far behind him.  
“Finnley.” Nic called, trying to slow down her son however he could only bounce up and down in excitement.  
“Daddy it’s Uncle Brian- it’s zoo day.” Sal looked at Nic, his dark brows deep in a frown and she could only shrug before Sal reached forward and opened the door, his brows raising in surprise when he saw his best friend on the other side.  
“UNCLE BRIAN!!” Finnley shouted and immediately ran at the older Joker, giggling when Brian picked him up and held him close against his broad chest.  
“Hey buddy…do you remember what day it is?” Brian asked, looking at his godson and ‘nephew’ with affection in his chocolate brown eyes.   
“Zoo day.” Finnley giggled and Brian grinned before looking at Sal and noticing the surprise on his face.  
“Hey dude. Not that I'm not pleased to see you but zoo day?” Sal closed the door behind his friend and followed both him and his son into the living room to watch Brian greet Nic with a kiss to the cheek, the pair of them forging a great friendship the moment Sal and Nic had gotten together- Brian was like a brother to her.  
“Hey Hun, you look tired.” Brian stated as he sat himself on the sofa, Finnley and Q-Bear cuddled up to his chest.  
“Thanks.” Nic chuckled but then asked, “So zoo day? Why did Finn know and we didn't?”   
“Well I’d mentioned it to him last week when I was round and I'm guessing he forgot to mention it- thought I could take him out for the day to the zoo and you and Sally-boy could spend some quality time together.” Both Sal and Nic gave Brian a grateful smile because since Finnley was going through a ‘monster under the bed’ phase, it didn't leave them much time to be together intimately.   
“Right sweetie let's get you dressed for a day out with Uncle Brian.” Nic stated, uncurling herself from the sofa and standing up, picking up her son out of her best friends arms.  
“Uncle Brian watch Q-Bear, he already dressed.” The little boy asked and Brian nodded, holding up the firefighter bear in acknowledgement as Nic carried her son out of the room and up the stairs.   
Standing at the door, Nic and Sal waved to their young son as he sat very regally in the child seat in the back of Brian’s red jeep, Q-Bear also peering out the window as they drove off up the road and collectively both parent gave a little sigh of relief to have a little time to themselves- and together.  
“Right wife- for the next couple of hours you're mine.” Sal murmured as Nic closed the front door and pressed herself back into Sal’s arms. His arms came around her slim waist and he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, making her squirm at the feel of his scratchy stubble on her soft skin. 

“Mmm what do you have planned?” Nic breathed, enjoying the feel of her large husband behind her.  
“Me and you and any form of surface so I can have my wicked way.” Nic chuckled and turned in Sal’s arms, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck before pulling his head down so she could press her lips to his.   
“Lock the door and meet me in the bedroom.” Nic smiled and pressed another soft kiss to Sal’s lips before leaving him by the door, and heading up the staircase, intent on making the next few hours with her husband definitely count.   
Changing quickly, Nic removed her comfy shorts and t shirt and slipped into a tiny pair of midnight blue lace shorts and a matching bra, wanting to make their time together special- she wanted it to be different from the usual under the cover fumbles they had; more like their times before they had Finnley.  
“Nic can I come in?” Sal stop in the doorway of the bedroom and upon hearing Nic grant him entrance he stepped into the room but immediately stopped, his eyes wide and his mouth open as he looked at his wife knelt in the centre of their bed in all of her beautiful glory.   
“Wow.” Sal breathed when he finally got his brain and mouth to work together and Nic smiled at the fact that she is still able to make her husband lose his words.   
“You're wearing far too many clothes.” Nic grinned and Sal beamed before pulling his t shirt over his head, revealing his chunky frame and slightly haired chest to his wife and enjoying the slight moan of arousal that his wife made.  
“You look so good.” Sal breathed as he advanced towards the bed, his eyes never leaving his wife’s body- the image of her breasts hidden by the dark blue lace and the dark blue lace of her panties wrapped so delicately around her slim hips making his heart race and his breathing speed up. Nic walked, on her knees, to the end of the bed and grinned at her husband, pressing her lace covered breasts into his warm chest and bringing her hands up to tangle in his short dark hair, enjoying the feel of the very short hair at the back but leading to the thicker styled top, her fingers sinking into the ungelled locks. Sludgy green orbs met pale blue ones and the couple spent a moment just breathing each other in, their eyes connected and their souls drinking from one another- a moment of togetherness that they hadn't felt in quite a while, at this moment in time no one but them existed.   
Sal’s large hands started at her waist and traced the dip of her spine, running his long fingers up the skin of her back until they reached the clasp of her bra, his fingers making quick work of the lace material before his fingers continued their journey up her back however upon reaching the soft space between her shoulder blades, one of his hands began to make its way down to settle over her bum cheek, cupping the fleshy globe in his warm palm whilst the other hand cradles the base of her skull.   
“I fucking love you.” Sal growled as he tightened his grip on Nic’s cheek before grasping her hair just hard enough to make her gasp, her head tilting back at the force of the grip and exposing the long pale column of her throat.   
“Sal.” Nic groaned and the large man could only chuckle before bringing his lips to the feast in front of him, tasting the soft pale skin of his wife. His teeth quickly joined the party and he revelled in the gasp she made when he scraped his teeth over the smooth skin before soothing the feeling with his hot tongue, pressing her closer to his now burgeoning erection as he feasted upon her flesh.   
“Oh god.” Nic gasped and tightened her grip on Sal’s hair, this time making him groan against her flesh at the sensations- it had been quite a while since they had been this rough with each other, since they had allowed this passionate side of them to be released. Moving her head to the side seemed to give Sal the hint to move his ministrations to her shoulder which meant that she could join in the action and immediately brought her lips to the juncture between Sal’s neck and shoulder and pressed her lips to the heated skin, enjoying the taste of her husband- the taste of last nights shower gel, a faint lingering of his aftershave and something that was uniquely Sal. At his light moan she began to press her teeth softly into his skin, knowing his weakness and she couldn't help but chuckle when he grunted into her flesh before bucking his hips into her lower stomach, his erection pressing into her.  
“Sal get naked.” She moaned and the larger man pulled back, his eyes hot as he watched his beautiful wife fall apart under his lips.  
“Not yet baby… Let me love you.” He murmured before moving away slightly and allowing her bra to slide down her arms, revealing her breasts to him- her dusky pink nipples stiff, pointing directly at Sal and he wasted no time in greeting them like long lost friends. He captured the left one between his lips before teasing the hard bud whilst his fingers sought out the other stiff peak, plucking and twisting the hardened flesh expertly, knowing exactly how to make his wife melt under his touch.   
“I love you…so much.” Sobbed Nic as she ran both hands through Sal’s hair, tugging at the strands and making him moan when he nibbled her nipple, a jolt of hot arousal zinging straight to her core.   
“Oh baby.” Sal cooed as he released her nipple only to capture the other one between his lips, bringing his fingers to the nipple he had released, continuing the sensations and taking pleasure in the groans and grunts that his wife was emitting. The more he sucked and tortured her poor nipples he noticed that she was ever so slightly widening her legs and he knew immediately what she needed so releasing the nipple from his fingers he ran his hand down her body, over the slightly feminine swell of her stomach before he reached the lace edge of her panties and the whine Nic released let him know that he was certainly heading in the right direction.   
“Sal please.” She whimpered and he took pity on her, his fingers working beyond the waistband to brush against the warm bare skin before delving deeper and discovering her already soaking core, his fingers immediately seeking out her hard nub and brushing the tip of his index finger over it and then having to hold Nic up as her body jolted at the sensation.  
“You're so wet baby.” Sal crooned as his fingers teased her opening, dipping in but then quickly retracting when the muscles began to tighten.  
“Only for you Salvatore.” She moaned, the sound so low and breathy that Sal struggled to hear it over the sound of his own harsh breathing, his body humming with pleasure.  
With a grin Sal pushed two fingers into his wife and nearly exploded in his shorts at the image and feel of her; her head was thrown back, her long auburn hair cascading down her back, her eyes were closed but her mouth was open and her chest heaved with the force of the emotion she was experiencing. Sal couldn't think straight, the soft feel of his wife coupled with the hot wetness his fingers were currently buried in made him almost desperate with desire to bury himself inside his wife and not leave however he wanted to watch her orgasm before he took his pleasure. Curling his fingers inside her he felt for the spongy ball of tissue just inside as his thumb pressed itself against her hard nub, intent of feeling her fall apart around him and he knew by the way she panted that it wouldn't take him long to fulfil his wish.  
“Sal…Sal I…oh…” Nic wasn't coherent at this point, her body trembled with the uncontrollable arousal that she was experiencing, white hot bolts of pleasure were piercing her body and the only thing that existed at this point in time was the feel of Sal’s hand at her core.   
“Come for me Nic!” Sal growled, demanding her pleasure and she was more than happy to grant it, her body tightening at his words and increasing the pressure of Sal’s fingers against her sweet spot which in turn mashed his thumb harder against her throbbing clit and she exploded.   
A pure primal howl of pleasure erupted from his wife and Sal growled in response, the feeling of her channel tightening around his fingers and the heat of her orgasm setting his skin on fire. He could only watch in amazement at the flush that rose on her chest, the cords in her neck that strained and made the red rasps from his mouth and beard stand out on the usually pale flesh. Her mouth was open as she gasped, her pale blue eyes rolled back in her head as she rode wave after wave of pleasure, her entire shuddering as she started to calm.  
To Sal, this was the most beautiful sight in the world. His wife. HIS wife in the throes of passion, passion that he had made her feel. That he was responsible for.   
Coming back to earth Nic stared openly at her husband, noticing the heat in his eyes and the look of wonder on his face but nothing made sense yet, her brain was still filled with fizzes and bangs of colours and her ears were deaf with the sound of her own racing heart beat but the one thing she understood totally was the look of love that Sal was projecting her way and it made her want to cry and hug him; however before her emotions could overwhelm her he shifted his fingers and a bolt of pleasure trickled through her lazily, reminding her that he was still within her body.   
Seeing that she was back to herself Sal gently removed his fingers and pulled them from her panties before staring down at his hand, grinning ridiculously at the creamy liquid that coated his fingers and palm before bringing his hand to his mouth and tasting the pure essence of his wife’s pleasure, his eyes closing as the familiar taste once more coated his tongue.   
“Baby I need to be inside you.” Sal almost whined once Nic had gathered her bearings and she looked closely at her husband and could see just how aroused he was and how he desperately wanted her to touch him.   
Climbing from the bed on shaky knees, Nic stood in front of her husband and pressed her lips to his, her tongue sweeping out to run across Sal’s pouty bottom lip before pulling it between her lips and nibbling the flesh lightly, enjoying the gasp he gave. Her hands stroked down his chest, enjoying the way he sucked in the flesh of his stomach as she tickled him softly on her journey before toying with the waistband of his shorts, the material severely strained as it tried to contain her heavily aroused and larger than average husband. With one swift tug Nic had pulled down Sal’s shorts, letting the material pool at his feet before she gave him a slight push towards the bed, inclining her head for him to lay down and almost melting at the image he presented when he did so.   
There laid on his back in the centre of their bed was her husband, a man she had been with since she was twenty-two; nearly ten years of worshipping this man and his body and he still had the ability to leave her breathless just at the sight of him. His skin was flushed and his chest heaved as he tried to get more air into his lungs, his arousal making him short of breath. His hot, heavy erection was laid up again this stomach, the skin purplish and Nic couldn't stop her mouth watering at the image so without hesitation she crawled up from the bottom of the bed and positioned herself directly level with her husband’s erection, swiping her tongue along the underside from his balls to the purple tip, ending with a soft suckle to the head and enjoying the sound of her husband’s shout of surprise and enjoyment. Allowing her hair to fall over her head she let it tickle Sal’s lower stomach and groin as she brought her mouth down to take the head of his cock in her mouth, her lips wrapping around the throbbing head as her tongue snaked out and licked the pre-cum that had formed there, the liquid slightly bitter on her tongue however it was a taste she was very familiar with.   
“Nic…” Sal gasped and she smirked around his erection before swallowing his length, taking him in her warm wet mouth until he hit the back of her throat and making him gasp and sit up, his hands coming to tangle in her hair.  
“Baby please, I'm not gonna last.” Nic took pity on her husband and slowly released him from her mouth, giving him a wide grin as she moved from over his erection to rest on her knees once again, her eyes wide and expressive as she watched her husband try to regain control of himself.   
“Nic.” He whined and she could only chuckle as his eyes pleaded with her so with lightening speed and the grace of a ninja she managed to slip off her soaking panties and move back towards Sal, laying herself to the side of his body before bending her head and pressing her lips to his ear, her hot breath tickling the sensitive shell.   
“Fuck me Salvatore.” She whispered and within half a second found herself on her back, her husband between her thighs, his face determined and his body very ready. Nic widened her thighs in preparation and almost howled when Sal lined himself up and pushed into her body, not pausing until he was seated fully within her, his large size making her cramp a little.   
“Oh Jesus…fuck…won't last.” Sal warned and Nic brought her hands up to tangle in his hair once more as he set about creating a punishing rhythm, his hips pistoning into Nic and causing her to squeal at the combined pleasure and pressure.   
“Baby I’m gonna cum.” Nic tugged Sal’s hair lightly in acknowledgment and enjoyed the growl he gave however knowing exactly what would tip him over the edge she moved one hand from his hair and ran it down the centre of his back making sure to dig her nails into his skin and her husband did not disappoint. His back bowed and he grunted before his body tensed and he lost control of all movements as he emptied himself inside his wife.   
Collapsing on top of Nic, Sal buried his face into the pillow but turned his face to press a sloppy kiss to the side of Nic’s face, his breath coming in hot puffs.   
Once their breathing had returned to normal Sal moved off Nic and laid to her side, enjoying the way she pressed herself against his body, her bum settling itself against his worn out crotch as he wrapped an arm around her waist, just under her breasts.  
“Sal that was…just…wow.” Nic chuckled, enjoying the feel of her husband snuggling her in, the pair of them basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Sal giggled and pressed a kiss to the back of her head, taking a moment to inhale the strawberry fragrance of her hair.  
“Do you think maybe Q could be persuaded to have zoo day once a week?” Sal wondered out loud and couldn't help but join his wife in laughter, enjoying that fact that for a couple of hours they got to be carefree and reaffirm their love for one another.


	3. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnley is having monster trouble again.

Sal and Nic floated on cloud nine for the rest of the day and even Brian noticed the atmosphere and had grinned knowingly at the couple as he dropped off a very sleepy Finnley and a non-plussed Q-Bear; the bear holding a balloon and wearing a sticker which announced that he had held an animal at the ‘furry pet’ exhibit. Finnley sported similar stickers and once he’d awoken from his nap that afternoon has proceeded to tell Sal and Nic- in great detail- all about his trip to the Zoo with Uncle Brian and Q-Bear.   
That evening, with Finnley and Q-Bear tucked up in bed, Sal and Nic were sprawled on the sofa, two glasses of wine resting on the coffee table as they snuggled together. With Sal laid on his back, his head resting on a sofa cushion against the arm whilst Nic slotted in beside him, half laying across his torso and her head pillowed on his chest with an arm hugging him. Their legs and feet were tangled but the couple didn't mind as they relished in their reawakened bond.   
“Isn't this that show you wanted to watch?” Sal asked, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Nic’s strawberry scented hair, his hand tangling with hers across his chest as his other one was behind his head- allowing Nic to snuggle closer to his body.   
“Yeah, looked good on the promo. About a woman who Wakes up one morning and loses her memory but has a husband and three kids. This is the first episode.” Sal hummed in acknowledgement and smiled softly as he looked down at his wife as she cuddled herself closer to his body as she settled in to watch the tv; he knew that it was coming up to ten years since they had gotten together and as much as it had been a totally rocky and almost disastrous start she had stuck with him and they had created something beautiful in their marriage and magical in their little boy. His brain started to whir as he thought about how he could celebrate their anniversary, wanting to demonstrate to Nic just how much he did love her and just how grateful he was that she was in his life.   
The end of the programme was approaching and the character on screen was not only dealing with memory loss but also the news that she was once again pregnant.   
“Wow imagine how that would feel.” Nic stated and upon receiving no acknowledging sign from Sal she turned her head to look up at him and noticed him deep in thought.   
“Sal?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Everything okay? Pretty deep in thought there.” Sal chuckled and smiled softly at his wife, her pale blue eyes looking darker in the low light of the room.   
“Just thinking about us…and our life.” Nic’s eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at her husband, trying to figure out what was on his mind. The last time he had stated that he was thinking about them and their life he had announced that he wanted to start a family so she was curious to hear what he had to say this time although she had a feeling she already knew what it would be.  
Sal looked into the darkened eyes of his wife and saw the curiosity in her orbs and realised that although he wanted to broach what was really on his mind he decided to keep that at bay and went with his most recent thoughts.  
“We’ve been together nearly ten years, I was just thinking about doing something really special for you. I'm think about maybe taking us away for a few days but I thought that maybe I'd better ask you because I’m a little at a loss.” Tears immediately sprang to Nic’s eyes and she leant up to press her lips to Sal’s, enjoying the tiny electric shocks that ran through her body as she locked lips with her husband.  
Sal smiled into the kiss and opened his mouth, deepening the contact as his tongue snaked out lazily, brushing her bottom lip before entering her mouth and nudging her own tongue, the pair of them moaning at the contact. With the weight of Nic on his chest and the feel of her tongue tangling with his, Sal could feel the coil of arousal slowly starting to burn- the feeling making its way around his body.   
“This is nice.” Nic murmured, her lips against Sal’s- their breath mingling in their closeness.   
“Would you think I was selfish if I said I wanted you again?” Sal asked, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared into his wife’s eyes, wondering what she would say- it had been a while since they had even contemplated going twice in the same day.  
“Bed?” Nic grinned and the pair jolted slightly as Sal’s chest moved with his laughter.  
“You beautiful woman. Get up those stairs.” Sal pushed and Nic peeled herself from her husband and made a quick trip through the bottom of the house, ensuring that all doors and windows were locked whilst Sal got up from the sofa and switched off the tv and such, the pair meeting at the bottom of the stairs, Sal taking a moment to hold his wife close and press his lips to hers. The loved-up pair made it half way up the stair case when they were greeted by a sight that made them both groan.  
Finnley stood at the top of the stairs, his dark hair sticking up in every direction and rubbing his eyes, Q-Bear cuddled to his chest, the faint trace of tear tracks down his sleep reddened face.  
“Daddy…I…I…sc…scare…” Sobbed Finnley, not able to get his words out properly at the sight of his parents. Sal took the stairs two at a time till he reached his son and then picked him up, cradling his upset son against his broad chest before turning to Nic and rolling his eyes.   
“Come on buddy back to bed.” Sal soothed, stroking the back of his three year old son as he buried his head in Sal’s neck, Q-Bear now squashed under Sal’s chin.   
“Daddy no…monsters.” Finnley sobbed when Sal headed towards his bedroom so he paused outside of the room and turned to Nic, his eyes wide as he looked to his wife for advice about how best to ease his son’s fears, especially as he currently had a death grip on his neck.   
Nic found herself at a loss on how to best deal with Finnley’s fears and as much as she was loathe to admit it, her natural instinct was to bring Finnley to bed with her and Sal and let him sleep between them where he felt safe.   
“Maybe just for tonight?” She suggested, knowing her husband wouldn't be too pleased with the outcome however their little boys happiness would come first and deep down they both knew that however it did make them both a little crest fallen that their amorous plans were put on hold.  
“Okay… But tomorrow we address this monster issue. He shouldn't be scared to go to bed in his own room babe.” Nic nodded, totally in agreement with her husband but she was at a loss at how to resolve the issue.   
Sal lead the way to their bedroom, Finnley and Q-Bear still cradled in his arms and Nic had no choice but to follow her husband but watch from the doorway as he gently laid their anxious son down and quickly shed his bottoms and socks before climbing into the bed and bundling his son and his teddy bear up into his arms, soothing the little boy with calming strokes down his pyjama clad back and soft murmurs which ruffled his dark hair. Nic continued into the room and began to undress, smiling softly at her husband as he watched her every movement, his eyes flashing with lust as she stood in just a pair of panties before slipping her pyjama top over her head and climbing into the other side of the bed- scooting herself up so that she was cuddling Finnley, his little body still wracking out the occasional whimper. Wrapping her fingers around Sal's wrist, both adults looked anxiously at the other as their little boy laid between them, clutching Sal with one hand and Q-Bear with the other.   
“It breaks my heart to see him like this.” Nic murmured to her husband, her fingers stroking his arm softly as he cradled Finnley.  
“I’m going to have a little talk with him in the morning about his bedroom, maybe he might feel safer if we redecorated? If not then I might get Brian to talk with him, he might be able to convince him that Q-Bear can protect him from monsters.”  
“Redecorate how?” Nic asked, intrigued with her husband's suggestion.  
“Yeah maybe paint the furniture in his room, lighten everything up and move things around so they don't cast shadows.” Nic smiled at her husband's suggestion, understanding exactly what he was saying and beginning to think about some new designs and colour schemes for her baby’s room.   
The three occupants of the bed soon found themselves all bundled under the duvet and slowly drifting off to sleep, the smallest occupant and his ursine companion cuddled safely between the two adults. 

Opening her eyes blearily Nic stretched out a hand across the bed and was surprised to be met with the feeling of cool cotton sheets rather than the warm bodies of her husband and child however a loud bang from down the corridor had Nic opening her eyes wide, her body already up from the mattress before her brain had time to register what the noise was. The sounds of her little boy’s raise voice was enough to have her leaving the bedroom and bursting into the door of his room however upon entering she was confronted with one of the most hilarious sights she had ever witnessed. Her thirty-eight year old husband and her three year old son appeared to be wearing pillows and bed sheets as armour and capes, a baseball cap adorning each head and each male held a weapon, Sal held a light sabre while Finnley held a plastic pirate cutlass and Q-Bear- clearly a greater defence than anything else.  
“Mummy.” Finnley greeted, his little facing lighting up as Nic stood in the doorway and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she watched her husband brandish the light sabre towards the wardrobe door.   
“Finn what is daddy doing?” Nic asked in a stage whisper to her little boy.  
“Daddy is scaring away the monsters.” Finnley stated in a tone of voice which clearly expressed his disdain for his mother because she hadn't immediately understood that this was what was happening.   
“So why are you dressed up?” She enquired further, trying to hide the smirk on her face as she addressed her three year old son.  
“It’s …erm…oh…daddy what is this name again?” He asked, pointing to the pillow he had tied to his chest and the pillow case attached to his pyjama top- his face serious as he stared at his daddy, awaiting an answer.  
“It’s armour bud… I've nearly got this monster Finn, he says he’s going to leave and never come back. Do we think that's good enough?” Sal asked his son and smiling when Finnley nodded before turning back to the wardrobe and leaving Finnley to talk to Nic.  
“Amor mummy…this is amor.” Finnley repeated, once again pointing a small finger into his pillow covered chest and grinning.  
“Ah so monster protection?” The little boy nodded emphatically and Nic let out a little giggle.  
“Right Bud, all of the monsters have packed their bags and said that they’re leaving for some one else's bedroom- do you think you could go to bed tonight if Q-Bear promises to keep an eye out?” Both parents visibly sighed with relief as Finnley nodded, a smile forming on his face, an almost exact replica of his daddy’s smile.   
“Q-Bear will keep me safe, won't you Q-Bear?” Finnley asked his bear and then giggled at the stuffed animal, clearly hearing an answer he liked. Sal locked eyes with his wife over his son’s dark head and they promised that tonight he would make good on his intentions from the evening before.


	4. Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic have a stolen moment, Finnley has a tantrum and Nic needs a little time out.

Running a hand over his beard Sal looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, not particularly confident in what he was seeing. His hair was longer than it had been for a while and the top was starting to look unruly. Stepping out of the ensuite bathroom Sal smiled at Nic as she lounged in bed, making the most of the early morning before Finnley was up.  
“Morning beautiful.” Sal greeted and felt his heart skip when she smiled at him from the bed.  
“Hey baby- how about you bring that fine body over here?” Sal grinned and moved towards the bed, perching himself on Nic’s side and leaning over, pressing his lips to hers in greeting. When Sal pulled back he noticed that Nic had a slight grimace on her face and he frowned.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Your beard…it’s scratchy.” Nic admitted, rubbing her chin slightly and Sal chuckled, having now made up his mind that it was time to get rid of the beard and possibly go back to being clean cut again.  
“I’ll shave… I've been thinking about a new look and now you've just confirmed it, I’m gonna get a hair cut too.” Sal stated, leaning against Nic and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and stroking his thumb along the curve of her cheekbone.  
“Okay, maybe you can take Finnley with you as he could do with a trim.” Sal grinned and nodded before leaning down and taking possession of his wife’s lips, enjoying the groan she made when he moved himself over her and slipped his tongue between her lips. Nic’s hands came up and wound themselves around Sal’s neck, her fingers carding through his hair, tugging lightly at the dark locks.  
“Mmm harder.” Gasped Sal and Nic happily obliged, tugging harder at the strands as Sal moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, his teeth nibbling on the soft pale flesh. Sal worked his way down to her collar bone and began scraping his teeth along the flesh lightly, knowing exactly how to make his wife moan and melt under his touch.  
“Oh fuck!” Whispered Nic as Sal continued his journey and threw back the duvet to get to her t shirt, pushing the garment up to her neck and revealing her breasts before taking one hardening nipple between his lips, his tongue sneaking out to lave the stiff pink bud, his beard scratching the soft skin around it. As Nic melted under her husband's touch, he continued on, switching to the other stiff peak and paying it the same attention before kissing his way down her stomach; the pair of them now breathing heavily as they both knew where this was going. He looked up from under his lashes and noticed Nic watching him so gave her a quick grin before he shuffled further down and pressed a kiss to the bare skin above her centre, his tongue sneaking out to dip into the crease and feeling himself grow uncomfortably hard at the sound of her deep throaty moan.  
“Oh baby.” Sal moaned before moving his mouth further down and pressing his face into her hot wet core, his tongue immediately snaking out to flick her straining nub and enjoying the tangy taste of her on his lips, the feel of her muscles clenching making him smile against her soaking core before he moved his tongue down to tease her entrance, the feel of her hands in his hair urging him on was driving him insane.  
Without any warning Sal moved his face from her most intimate area and moved his body up, taking a quick moment to push his boxer shorts down to mid thigh before settling between her thighs and lodging the head of his throbbing erection against her entrance and then pushing inside, far too lost in the pleasure to react to Nic’s surprised face. Her eyes grew wide as she felt her husband push into her and the only thing she could do was to widen her thighs and relax, his larger than average size always making her groan at the initial feeling of fullness.  
“God Sal.” Nic gasped but it quickly turned into a moan when her husband had no sooner filled her than he was pulling out, quickly starting up a punishing rhythm that in no time at all had both parties moaning as they heading towards their peak- both of them hyper aware that Finnley could wake up at any moment and interrupt them.  
Nic pulled her knees up and pressed them closer to her chest, allowing Sal to sink further into her however one noise stood out over their soft moans and that was the sound of little feet slapping hurriedly against the wood of the hallway floor.  
“Motherfucker!” Murmured Sal as he managed to pull out of Nic and pull his shorts up in time to witness his son come running into the room, tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivering.  
“Dadddddyyyyyyyy.” Wailed the little boy and Sal could only stare at his son- almost thankful that the boys eyes were full of tears because that meant that he wouldn't immediately notice the fact that Nic was furiously trying to cover herself with the duvet or the fact that there was a slowly deflating lump in his daddy’s shorts.  
“What's wrong Finn?” The little boy hastily wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his pyjama top however totally forgot to wipe his nose which was starting to run.  
“Finn take a deep breath and tell daddy what's wrong.” Nic soothed and both parents watched as their little boy took a deep shuddering breath before bringing his green eyes up to look at his parents.  
“Q-Bear is gone.” Sal and Nic stared at each other in surprise knowing that this was a major problem for their son so Sal stood up and scooped up his distraught little boy, cuddling him against his chest and exiting the bedroom to head for Finnley’s room, knowing that the bear couldn't be far as it was there when he had put his little boy to bed the night before.  
With Sal and Finnley out of the room, Nic let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto the pillow- they had been so close to fulfilment but effectively stopped at the last post so now they would both be spending the rest of their day a little sexually frustrated. Knowing that she needed to make a start on the day she climbed out of bed and headed straight into the ensuite bathroom, flicking on the shower and piling her hair on top of her head and securing it with a hair clip.  
Staring in the mirror, Nic was giving her face a customary inspection when her husband appeared behind, his face serious.  
“Finnley is watching a dvd cuddled up to Q-Bear in bed.” He stated and Nic smiled, meeting her husband's sludgy green orbs in the mirror as he came up behind her, pressing her into the sink unit. Sal’s heated skin at her back and the cold porcelain of the sink pressing against her lower stomach was causing her head to spin, the suddenness of the arousal reigniting in her body taking them both by surprise; she gripped the edge of the sink in a white knuckle grip as Sal’s warm breath tickled the sensitive shell of her ear.  
“Fuck me.” Nic moaned, trying to press herself closer to his aroused body however he stops her wiggling with a hand on the base of her spine, holding her in place against the sink.  
“You’re so wet.” Sal moaned as he ran a hand down between her legs and Nic was rendered speechless for a moment as she feel herself overcome with tiny electric shocks at the contact.  
“Sal please.” She gasped and then shuddered with pleasure but then nothing else mattered as she felt the fat head of Sal’s cock lodge itself against her still slick entrance.  
“So good.” He groaned and Nic had to stop herself from shrieking as he slid his considerable length inside her, not stopping until his balls brushed against her clit and she cramped at the large intrusion.  
Sal ran a hand down the centre of her back, his long fingers tracing the slight bumps of Nic’s spine,his touch making her nerve endings tingle, even more so when he moved both hands to grip her hips and pull her back onto him, their bodies pressed tightly together as they moaned softly together.  
“God I love you!” Sal growled and Nic couldn't help but grunt every time he plunged into her, rubbing against her in such a way that her knees felt unstable and her insides felt like molten lava. With every forward thrust Sal made, Nic felt her insides bubbling- the pair of them were very quickly climbing towards a peak which they knew so well; Nic’s arms trembled as she raised her head to lock eyes with Sal in the mirror and found that the look on his face was enough to topple her right over the edge of the cliff she had been climbing to. His eyes shone as he looked at her, so bright and expressive and then every muscle in her body spasmed and every nerve ending fired at the same time and for a moment or two she ceased to be on the same plain as Sal- Nic stopped being human and became all sensation. A noise escaped her throat that both parties failed to recognise it as Nic’s, it was pure animalistic pleasure; her thighs soaking as the physical evidence of her climax leisurely made its way down her legs.  
“Oh God.” Sal moaned and Nic knew that her husband wasn't far behind, her muscles milking his cock for all it was worth, needing to feel him explode.  
“Come for me Salvatore!” She growled and that seemed to be all it took for her husband to find his release, his body thrusting hard before he stilled and she could feel the pulse of his cock and the warmth of his seed as it entered her.  
“So fucking good.” Sal mumbled into her shoulder as his body trembled in his orgasm before he slumped against his wife, pressing his body to hers as he straightened up and eventually slipped from her body.  
“Well that took the edge off.” Nic gasped as she turned from the sink and faced Sal, the pair grinning at each other as he righted himself and Nic stripped off the t shirt, intent on diving straight into the shower. Before she could step into the cubicle Sal caught her smaller hand in his larger one and brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips against the gold band on her third finger.  
“My wife.” He murmured into her skin and Nic moved forward to press a kiss to Sal’s lips before they parted, Sal to feed and occupy Finnley and Nic into the shower before they swapped roles and then started their day.

Their morning as a family was spent in the usual way of Nic tidying round whilst Sal and Finnley played and watched tv, bith Nic and Finnley enjoying the fact that Sal was on a break from filming and touring, however he did only have another week left of being permanently available until he had to go back. By the time lunchtime rolled around Finnley was super tired however refused to go down for his nap so was getting more and more unsettled- made even more so by the fact that Sal had gone out for lunch with Brian, Joe and James, over two hours ago, for a catch up and she was dealing with Finnley and his stroppy ways all alone. In the time that Sal had been gone Finnley had emptied his building blocks into the middle of the living room floor- and then pelted her with them- he had then sobbed for a full fifteen minutes at the fact that the character on his cartoon hurt himself.  
Deciding that she needed to change tactic, for she was running out of options and patience, she knelt to Finnley's level and scooped the little boy up against her chest, every mothering instinct she had was needing to comfort her little boy but Vulcano stubbornness combined with his three year old stubbornness was not working out well.  
"Sweetie come here."  
"No! Go way!" Finnley turned his back to Nic and stomped his converse covered foot and Nic had to stifle a chuckle at his attitude. She loved this little fella to bits but God he was hard work when Sal wasn't around.  
“You wanna eat some lunch baby?”  
“No...I want daddy.”  
“Not even a sandwich?”  
“No…I want daddy!”  
“Daddy isn't here sweetie, come on have just one. They're your favourite.”  
“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!” Finnley screamed, causing Nic to sigh and look at her three year old son, noticing just how much he looked like Sal- everything from his hair colour to his eyes; and the shape of his lips was exactly like his daddy- and he was just as stubborn too.  
“Right you either have some lunch or you go down for a nap.” Nic stated and Finnley’s reply came not in the form of words but in the form of a very loud high pitched scream which continued until Finnley was red faced and he only stopped when he needed to take a breath before he continued to scream again. Nic stood and watched this for a couple of minutes or so, the sound piercing her ears and inflaming her temper.  
“Finnley Edward Anthony Vulcano stop that this minute!” Demanded Nic, her voice calm but her tone brooking no argument and surprisingly enough Finnley stopped screaming and stared wide eyed at his mummy, his pale green orbs bright and shining with unshed tears, that Nic guessed would fall any minute.  
As if on cue, big fat tear drops fell from Finnley’s eyes and suddenly his screams turned to sobs- Nic looked down at her son as he stood in the centre of the kitchen, Q-Bear dangling by his paw from one small clench fist, and wasn't sure whether to scoop him up and comfort him or to let him cry himself out and maybe he would sleep for an hour. Finnley’s sobs became louder and louder as he plonked himself down on the kitchen floor so Nic paid him no attention, well versed in dealing with Finnley's tantrums when Sal wasn't there to coddle him, continuing to fix him a small plate of food that he could eat either once he had stopped having a tantrum or when he had awoken from his nap.  
“Hey come here bud.” Nic turned round at the sound of her husband's voice but found herself on the receiving end of a filthy glare as Sal cradled a now quietly whimpering Finnley to his chest, his large hand stroking his soft dark hair.  
"What the fuck?" Sal muttered to Nic, his usually expressive eyes not hard and cold.  
“Daa…daddy.” Finnley whimpered and Sal shushed him softly before looking at Nic once more and then tutting before exiting the kitchen, carrying his little boy into the living room to calm him down.  
Nic frowned at the retreating form of her husband and son and knew that although it probably didn't look good from Sal’s point of view when he walked in, he didn't know the context of the situation. Nic didn't have the energy or the inclination to argue with her husband, she was fed up of playing the bad guy in the parenting situation- Sal always managed to somehow swoop in and pander to Finnley's every whim and want and she always looked like the evil parent by trying to install some rules and order, so set about finishing off Finnley’s lunch, ensuring that it was wrapped and placed in the refrigerator before she entered the living room to see Sal on one end of the sofa and Finnley sprawled out asleep on the other end, Q-Bear tucked under his arm.  
“What the fuck were you thinking of just ignoring him like that.” Sal asked, his voice a harsh whisper, not wanting to wake Finnley up after he had just fallen asleep.  
“Don't shout at me Sal, you weren't here. You don't know what went on.” Nic defended, not wanting to get into an argument with Sal- for some reason she felt emotionally drained and fighting with Sal was something she didn't think she could cope with.  
“I'm not shouting at you…” He stated, his voice now at normal volume, “I was only gone for a bit and he’s three, it's not like he can get up to much mischief.”  
Sal’s eyes were hard and his mouth was set in a grim line as he watched his wife and didn't understand why she was acting like she had been watching a herd of children instead of their own three year old boy.  
“Nearly three hours you were gone- not that it makes any difference because yes he is only three however he wouldn't nap or eat and spent the last ten minutes before you arrived screaming until he ran out of breath before taking a breath and starting again.” Nic admitted in a defeated tone and then ran a hand over her face before running it through her hair, brushing a few unruly strands away from her face.  
“Oh.” Sal looked from his wife to his son and then back again repeatedly for a moment as he processed exactly what his wife had told him, coupled with the scene he had walked in on and he realised that he had been far too harsh on his wife.  
“Nic I'm…”  
“Save it Salvatore. But don't worry your reputation as the perfect parent is still in tact.” Nic sighed before exiting the living room, leaving Sal with his thoughts and his sleeping son however she did pause in the doorway of the living room and turned to face Sal once more, only to find that he had stood up and followed her out of the room, his face a mixture of angry and confused.  
"Whatchu mean? What you pissed at me for?" Sal asked, moving himself to come stand in her personal space, his eyes watching her every movement.  
“He hasn't eaten, his lunch is wrapped up in the refrigerator- I’ll be back later.” She turned to move towards the door but Sal caught her hand and kept her in place.  
"Talk to me Nic. You're all angry and stressed and I wanna fix it." Sal asked, his eyes softening as he looked at his wife and for the first time that day took notice of the dark circles under her eyes and the paler than usual pallor of her skin.  
"You can't fix it Sal, I just need a little time to myself." Nic sighed and Sal pulled out his phone, quickly flipping through his screen until he nodded to the screen and then slipped it back into his pocket.  
"What you looking at?"  
"Time of the month." Sal stated so matter of factory that Nic couldn't help but smile- her husband well versed and practised in her cycle.  
"You track my period?" Sal blushed and shrugged, a smile overtaking his handsome face and Nic found that she couldn't be mad at him- she loved him too much for that.   
"Need to know when to hug you and when to just throw chocolate at you." Sal quipped but then pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.  
"Fucking good job I love you!" She murmured but pulled back and pressed a quick peck to Sal's lips before moving out of his embrace.  
"I'm going out for a bit though, that okay?" At Sal's nod, and the understanding look in his eyes, Nic continued out into the hallway and grabbed her car keys from bowl on the table and then exited the house, needing to get away for an hour or so. Sitting in the car she pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through the contacts until she found the name she wanted, pressing on it to start the call.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Bessie, you home?” Asked Nic, crossing her fingers that her friend would say yes.  
“Hey Nic, yeah am home. Joe has just got back and now taken Milana out shopping so I'm home alone. You okay?”  
“I think so but mind if I come over and chat?” Asked Nic, desperately needing the female adult conversation.  
“Come over I’ll put the kettle on.” Bessy invited, sensing that her friend needed girl chat. Nic thanked her friend and then ended the call before starting the car and pulling away from the house- finding herself looking forward to chewing the fat with Bessy.


	5. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic discuss a life changing topic and Finnley has an accident.

Settling down with a mug of tea, Nic switched on the tv and hugged her hot water bottle to her stomach- her period feeling super bad this month.   
“Sal it’s starting.” Nic called to her husband and then smiled as not five seconds later he was entering the room, bowl of popcorn and bottle of beer in hand. Sal handed Nic the popcorn and then settled himself in the middle of the sofa, nestling into the cushions behind him and propping his sock clad feet on the coffee table before lifting up his arm and beckoning his wife to him, smiling contentedly when she cuddled against his side and laid her head on his chest- the heat from the hot water bottle warming his side through the material of her t shirt and his.  
“Still in pain?” Sal asked softly, pressing a soft kiss to her auburn hair as she nodded before running a large hand down her side until he reached the bottom of her back, his long fingers digging into the flesh there and attempting to ease the pain.  
“Mmmm.” Nic moaned quietly in pleasure at the feeling of Sal’s fingers and snuggled closer to her husband, enjoying the closeness after a lovely day spent with just Finnley- Sal having gone back to work the day before.   
“So what did you and the little fella get up to today?” Sal asked as he brought his beer bottle to his lips, the adverts still running on the tv.  
“We had a lovely day- we went to the park, had lunch out in the new kids play house a couple of blocks away and then we spent the afternoon watching cartoons and built a den in the dining room.”   
“Wow you guys did have fun. Kinda bummed I missed that.” Sal admitted and Nic could only smile, knowing how much Sal enjoyed spending time with his little boy. The couple stayed cuddled on the sofa all throughout the two hour film, neither changing position except when during a commercial break Sal got up to refill Nic’s mug and to get himself a beer.  
As the credits rolled on the screen Sal brought a hand up and ran it through Nic’s auburn locks, scratching her scalp lightly and chuckling when she stretched like a cat against him.   
“Babe I've been thinking…” Sal started but then paused, anxiety now filling his chest and making him feel a little short of breath and Nic felt him tense and frowned, wondering what he had been thinking about that would make him feel like this.  
“What is it honey?” Nic asked, craning her head round from Sal’s chest to look up into his face and noticed the panicked expression; his eyes wide and his his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
“Sal?” She prompted but frowned when he shook his head and looked back at the tv screen but Nic wasn't having any of his avoidance techniques and knew that of it was something important enough to nearly send him into an anxiety attack then it must need saying.  
“Sal come on honey, whatever it is just tell me and we can talk about it.” He cast his sludgy green orbs over his wife and gave a tight nervous smile before he took a deep breath.  
“I think I want another baby.” He blew out a long nervous breath and then the living room descended into silence as both parties tried to take in the information Sal had just admitted.  
“Okay- this is clearly something we need to talk about.” Nic admitted and then stood up but leant down to press a soft kiss to Sal’s lips when he looked hurt and confused.  
“I need the loo, can you put the kettle on while I'm gone?” Sal nodded dumbly so Nic kissed him again, this time making it last a little longer as she tried to convey a little bit more feeling.   
“Sal I'm not angry or outraged…I just think we need to talk about this before we do it.” She gave her husband a shy smile and felt her heart skip when he grinned, realisation setting in that she was actually considering his request and that she wasn't furious at him for suggesting it.   
Back from the bathroom and with a steaming mug of tea in her hand, Nic sat cross legged on the sofa facing her husband- the pair of them not entirely sure who should start the conversation.  
“So another baby.” Nic started, needing to know more than anything if this was something Sal was genuinely wanting or if it was just a passing fancy- especially as he wasn't the greatest support when Finnley was a baby; her husband didn't fare well with changing nappies and baby sick.   
“It’s…well it’s…it's something that I've been thinking about a lot the past month or so. A brother or a sister for Finnley.” He looked to his wife and gave her a small smile, visibly relaxing under his wife’s warm gaze and reaching over to tangle his fingers with her, his thumb running over her gold wedding band.   
“So you're actively saying that you want to experience my mood swings and spend endless nights rubbing various parts of my swollen aching body?” Sal nodded.  
“You know I love rubbing any part of your body.” He teased and the pair giggled, any lingering tension in the air dissipating as they basked in their love and humour.   
“So another baby… If this is one hundred percent what you want then I won't restart my birth control after this period; it will probably take a few months to get the pill out of my system but I'm sure we will enjoy the practising.” Nic plotted and Sal grinned before leaning over and once again pressing his lips to his wife’s.   
“I didn't think you would agree…I was so nervous telling you what I'd been thinking about.”  
“You dope- you know my feelings about more children, I was content with just Finnley because I know how stressed you were during the first year of Finnley, especially the mess and the illnesses and the poop and such.”  
“I can't claim that I'm gonna be different this time around because I don't think I will be but I will try. I can only promise you that I will try.” Nic leant over and settled herself against her husband, her head resting against his shoulder and the pair were more than content to cuddle against each other, lost in their own thoughts about the new adventure they were about to undertake. 

Waking up the next morning, Nic was devastated to discover that Finnley had managed to catch a cold and so had spent the entire day feeling ill and sending Nic into a panic as his temperature would range from average to burning hot and it didn't seem to be shifting, making her little boy whingey and uncomfortable. Sal had a full day of filming too which didn't help the situation as all Finnley wanted was his daddy however, and unfortunately for his son, the common cold was on Sal’s list of seven things he hates.  
“Daddy home soon?” Finnley asked, cuddled up against Nic on the sofa; Finnley, Nic and Q-Bear all snuggled up under the fleece throw with Finnley’s favourite movie- Toy Story- playing. Nic glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to six pm so knew that her husband would be due back any minute more than likely.   
“He won't be long bud- am sure Daddy will give you a bath and read you a story before you go to bed hey?” The little boy nodded against his mummy’s neck and Nic frowned, the feeling of his scorching forehead pressed against her neck gave her major cause for concern.  
Twenty minutes later and the front door opened to reveal Sal however Nic was surprised to hear him slam the door harder than usual before kicking off his shoes and dumping his rucksack by the door.   
“That you honey?” Asked Nic, frowning when she didn't hear any sound of acknowledgement. Sitting up she shuffled Finnley and Q-Bear over onto the other end of the sofa and covered them up with the throw before standing up, promising Finnley she would only be a moment.   
“Sal?”  
“What?” Nic reached the doorway between the living room and hallway and looked at her husband, noticing how tense he looked and how stormy his eyes were.  
“What's wrong?”   
“Nothing- I’m going for a bath.” He explained and Nic found herself pushed out of the way as Finnley came from behind her and headed towards his daddy.  
“Daddy me bath too?” Sal took note of his son’s wide innocent eyes and the hopeful expression on his face and found that even despite his less than stellar mood that he couldn't say no.   
“Sure come on bud.” Sal held out his hand before leading his son up the stairs and into the bathroom so that they could share a bath before Finnley went to bed.  
With Finnley headed in the bath with Sal, Nic managed to have a quick tidy round the living room before heading up the stairs, needing to find Finnley a fresh air of pyjamas to go to bed in- making sure that she carried Q-Bear up with her so that he was in bed when Finnley got there. She dreaded the day that bear went missing- there would be a meltdown of epic proportions.   
Passing by the bathroom Nic could hear the sound of her husband and little boy talking and loved the fact that they were so happy to see each other at the end of Sal’s work day; with a smile on her face she entered Finnley’s room and shook her head at the mess that was waiting for her, it appeared that all of his toys had decided to have a party in the middle of the carpet, joined by his pillows and his duvet.   
“Little monkey.” Nic chuckled before she set to work replacing all of the toys back onto the shelves or in his toy box and remaking his bed, tucking in Q-Bear in preparation for Finnley going to bed.  
“NIC! NIC!! GET IN HERE NOW!” Her eyes widened at the sound of her husband’s shouts and raced from the bedroom, along the landing and burst into the bathroom to see her husband stood on the bath mat along with Finnley, both naked and wet.  
“What's happened?” Asked Nic, her chest heaving in panic at her husband's shouts. She looked from her husband to her son and noticed that he looked surprised and a little sorry whereas Sal looked panicked and about three seconds from a meltdown.   
“He’s had an accident.” Sal stated, trying to keep his voice calm as to not spook Finnley, even though inside he was shaking and panicking and desperately needing a shower. Nic frowned at the pair and stepped in, wrapping a small towel around her son so that he didn't make his cold worse. As she wrapped Finnley up in the towel she watched her husband run from the room and head into their bedroom however she frowned in confusion when she heard the shower start up in their ensuite.   
“Finnley what did you do?” Nic asked, wondering what would make her husband freak out in such a way but before her little boy could explain she looked closely at the bath water and then saw it…it was really unmistakable once you looked properly.  
“I did a poo.” Finnley stated ever so matter of factly and Nic couldn't help but laugh out loud, now understanding her husband's panic and his mad dash for the shower.   
“You pooped on daddy?” Nic asked for confirmation, her eyes watering with laughter as her little boy looked sorrowful as he nodded but Nic could only cuddle him closer and keep him warm in his towel- finding she had no words for this situation.  
“Let’s get your pyjamas on and then have story time hey? Q-Bear is already in bed waiting for you.”   
“Daddy mad at me?” Finnley asked as Nic sat him down on his bed in his towel whilst she picked out his pyjamas but had to quickly move back to her son and once again scoop him up in her arms.  
“No honey of course he isn't- daddy just needed to get clean. He’ll be in to say goodnight soon.” Nic explained, hoping that her husband hadn't had a serious germ meltdown.   
With Finnley snuggled up under the duvet, Q-Bear under his arm- Nic settled in next to him and was just about to open the storybook when Sal appeared in the doorway, freshly scrubbed and wearing pyjama bottoms and a t shirt.  
“Hey isn't that my job?” Sal asked, indicating the storybook in Nic’s hand and was pleased to see both his wife and his son beaming smiles at him.  
“Daddy I sorry. Was a ackdent.” Finnley apologised but seemed appeased when Sal perched next to him on the bed and wrapped a long arm around him.  
“I know it was bud- so how about we have a story before sleep?” Finnley cheered so Sal opened the book and began.   
“In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf…” Nic watched from the doorway of the room as Sal read to his little boy and felt her heart swell to twice its size, knowing that this was exactly what she had dreamed her family would be. As she she backed out of the room she looked towards the bathroom and sighed, knowing that she would have to clean out the bath thoroughly before Sal would even use that room again


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal faces a punishment

Rolling over under the duvet Nic stretched out a hand and smiled when she encountered the warm flesh of her husband, his large frame radiating heat which made him perfect for snuggling. Shuffling closer she pressed her front to his bare back and slid an arm around his waist, her hand coming to settle over his sternum- the sparse hairs tickling her palm softly. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder she let her lips linger on his clean smelling skin, sometimes grateful that her husband was such a clean freak because it meant that he always smelt clean and fresh.  
The room was still relatively dark which told Nic that it was early however she wanted to make the most of her husband before he headed off to a full day filming which she knew wouldn't go well. Joe had already informed Nic exactly what today would entail for Sal’s punishment and although she had tried to persuade them that this wouldn't go down well, all three other Jokers seemed to think that it would be hilarious. A sleepy groan from her husband jolted Nic out of her reverie and she cuddled that little bit closer- her thinking was that if she could give Sal a happy and loving morning then he might approach his punishment with a little less disgust.  
“Hey baby.” She murmured into his ear and made a pleased noise when he rolled over onto his back and lifted up his arm, allowing her to snuggle up under it- laying her head on his bare chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.  
“Mmm mornin’. Times it?” He asked before craning his head over and pressing a kiss to Nic’s forehead in greeting.  
“Early.” Nic replied before lifting her head a little to look across her husband to the alarm clock on his bedside table.  
“Six thirty.” Nic confirmed and Sal moaned, burrowing himself further into his pillow.  
“Half an hour before Finn gets up then.” Sal murmured and rolled onto his side, cuddling Nic up against him chest and wrapping both arms tightly around her.  
“Don't wanna go to work.” Sal grumbled and Nic grinned knowing that the cold weather didn't agree with her husband and for once she agreed with him, thinking it would be far nicer to spend the day as a family all cuddled up watching films and such than it would be to have her husband heading out to work- and then facing his, as yet, secretive punishment.  
“Don't want you to.” Nic murmured also and pressed a series of kisses to Sal’s neck and sternum, making him moan. His large hands travelled up and down the length of her spine, his fingertips tickling the skin at the bottom of her t shirt.  
“Today’s the first day of my pill Sal- do I take it or not?” She asked, a slightly nervous edge to her voice, made even more so by the fact that Sal slackened his grip and leant back a little to look into her pale blue eyes.  
“Well do we still want to try for another baby?” Sal asked, his sludgy green orbs looking a little stormy in the weak light of the room and Nic felt him tense- clearly apprehensive about what she was about to say.  
“Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano… Would you like to make a baby with me?”  
“More than anything in the world.” He breathed and then the room fell into silence for a moment as they both absorbed the others words before the pair erupted in a small fit of giggling.  
“That's the most formal way anyone has ever asked me if I wanted to have unprotected sex.” Sal chuckled and that descended the pair into giggles once more, the pair of them clutching each other other as tears of mirth escaped.  
Once they had both sobered from their hysterics, Nic pressed a soft kiss to Sal’s lips and ran her hand along the side of his face, taking his overlong beard between her fingers and tugging slightly.  
“I think it’s time for this to go Mr Vulcano- you promised it would go when you got your hair cut and styled.” Sal chuckled before dramatically rolling his eyes at his wife.  
“Okay I’ll shave it tonight.” He promised and Nic nodded, actually looking forward to the prospect of seeing her husband clean shaven for a little while, his beard- where it has once looked sexy when it was short – was now growing to the point where Nic thought that it looked more hobo than hipster.  
“Thank you- I do like to see that beautiful face of yours every now and again you know!” She chuckled before pressing a kiss to his lips however the sound of the bedroom door opening made them both chuckle.  
“Busted!” Sal grinned to his wife before looking towards the door at their young son who was standing with Q-Bear in one hand whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the other.  
“Hey morning sweetie.” Nic greeted her little boy and both parents grinned when Finnley ran across the bedroom floor and leapt onto the end of the bed, crawling his way up and in between both parents.  
“Hey bud!” Sal greeted the little boy who had worked his way into the space between Sal’s body and Nic’s- both him and his bear currently wriggling under the duvet- his small pyjama clad legs hitting both parents in his quest to be warm and comfortable.  
Sensing that something dramatic would more than likely ensue with Finnley’s wiggling feet, Nic quickly moved her hand and cupped Sal, having the forward planning to protect his family jewels more than he did.  
“Nic!” Gasped Sal as he felt her hand cupping him but looked skyward with relief when he felt his young son kick his mummy’s hand instead of his daddy’s tender parts.  
“Well that could have been disastrous.” Nic chuckled however Sal’s eyes were wide as he stared at his wife and she found that she had the good grace to blush when she realised that she was still holding him but also that he was growing hard under her hand.  
“Not the best time for an erection.” Sal muttered to his wife as she released him but both adults groaned when they realised that Finnley was taking much more notice than he should have been.  
“Daddy what's a rection?” Sal blushed furiously and gave his wife a quick glare before he managed to stumble his way through an awkward explanation about it meaning he had a sore leg.  
Nic laughed heartily at her husband’s discomfort and knew that in many years to come no doubt she would be the one to have to give their son a talk about the birds and the bees.

The evening was drawing to a close and Nic frowned at the clock, her husband still not home and it was nearing seven-thirty. Finnley had been in bed almost half an hour and had missed his story from his daddy, sadly accepting his mummy as a substitute story reader. Nic knew that the day won't have gone well for Sal, especially considering it was his punishment day and then considering the style of punishment they had planned, he would be livid when he got home and she could only pray that he hadn't done anything stupid.  
The extreme slamming of the front door rattled the house and Nic froze at the sound, her stomach knotting with tension immediately. Putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, she closed and set the machine away before she headed to find her husband- wondering exactly what mood he was in. Exiting the kitchen she saw that his shoes and bag were thrown haphazardly in the hallway and his jacket had been thrown on top of his bag- this wasn't a good sign. Popping her head into the living room she saw her husband slumped on the end of the sofa, his head resting in his hand as it rested on the arm- he was tiredly scrubbing at his eyes and she knew that he was clearly stressed as even though he was slumped, his body radiated tension.  
“Hey honey.” She greeted but was met with a hard stare, his usually sludgy green orbs were shining like emeralds.  
“Did you know?” He asked, his voice strained.  
“Know what?” She asked although very much aware as to what he was alluding to.  
“The fucking punishment! Did you know?” He sounded much more angry than he looked and Nic knew that if she didn't handle this correctly then they were set for an almighty blow up.  
“They asked me for my opinion- wanted to know whether I thought it was a good idea.” She hedged, entering the room to perch on the edge of the armchair across from her husband.  
“Well it fucking wasn't!” Sal growled and Nic could only sympathise- she knew how much her husband hated general filth and the fact that they had sent him out into the water and made him paddle back can't have been good for his anxiety or his germaphobia. She moved over to her husband and knelt down on the floor by his knees, looking up at his face from her lower position.  
“Was it horrible?”  
“It was fucking terrible. They made me paddle back, took me hours- and I fell in loads so I was freezing and it was filthy and …oh god.” He moaned and Nic really felt for her husband, especially as she knew that he won't have been pleased that he had missed Finnley’s bath time and his story time.  
“Do you want something to eat?” He shook his head.  
“Want a beer?” Again he shook his head. Nic ran her hands along his thighs, from his knee to his hips and smiled softly, hoping to lighten his mood even just a little. As her hands moved back along his thighs she smiled slightly as his thighs widened a little more, allowing her to move between them.  
“Want me to…make you feel good?” Nic asked and smiled as his eyes softened before he gave a shy smile. Nic grinned at her husband and felt a shiver of arousal pulse through her as she thought about making Sal feel good- focusing all of her attention on him.  
Her hands moved to the button of Sal’s chinos and she popped the button before sliding the zipper down slowly, making sure to brush her hand against the soft lump underneath, delighting in the deep breath that Sal took and she knew that her husband needed this- this contact that was purely selfish and just for him, he didn't have to worry about pleasing anyone and he could just relax and relish in the sensations. Nic ran her hands along the outside of his thighs and hooked her fingers into the wast band of his trousers, smiling softly as she tugged and he nodded slightly before raising his hips and allowing her to pull his chinos and boxers down, revealing his now hardening erection.  
“Nic…I…” Sal started but Nic shushed him, leaning forward to stop his words with her lips.  
“Just enjoy it.” She murmured against his mouth before pressing her upper body against him and sliding it down his body slowly, making sure to brush the swell of her breasts over his now half hard erection, enjoying the soft moan that emanated from her husband.  
Facing his semi hard shaft Nic smiled before lowering her head and pressing her face into the space between the base of his shaft and his balls, inhaling his musky fragrance before allowing her tongue to snake out and tease the soft, warm skin. With his thick shaft laid against his hip Nic took the opportunity to suckle her way up the underside of his erection, flicking her tongue out to tease the sensitive skin before she reached the purplish head and pressing an open mouthed kiss to it. A groan from Sal let her know that she was achieving her aim so in the interest of making her husband super relaxed she worked her way back down to her original starting place.  
Grinning mischievously she moved further down and without warning took one of Sal’s balls into her mouth, delicately flicking her tongue over the sensitive skin and sucking lightly before switching to the other one and lavishing the same treatment on it.  
“Holy fuck!” Sal gasped, hands flying into her hair to give himself some leverage and to create the allusion that he was in control when actually Nic was taking him totally for a ride.  
Releasing the flesh with a soft pop she moved further up and flattened her tongue before running it up the underside of the now steely shaft an taking the head, once again, between her lips. This time wrapping them tightly around her husband’s hard cock and sucking hard, enjoying the way his long fingers would tug on her hair as the sensations ran through his body.  
Starting a very familiar rhythm with her mouth, she took as much of Sal’s cock between her lips as she could- the feel of him hitting the back of her throat now a pleasurable experience, where during their first few times together many years ago had caused her to pull back and gasp.  
“Oh baby- feel so good.” Sal moaned and Nic puffed up a little at the praise, pleased to know that she could still give her husband this simple pleasure. Nic moved her hands from Sal’s thighs and moved one to cup his balls, gloating a little inside at the feel of them already drawing up and knowing that he was approaching his climax- clearly he had really needed this and was very soon ready to blow.  
“Babe I’m close.” Sal gasped, confirming Nic’s suspicions, so she redoubled her efforts, bringing her other hand to work the bottom part of his shaft where her mouth couldn't quite make it to, her grip solid and firm as she moved her mouth and hand in sync.  
Sal’s hands were now applying a little pressure to Nic’s head, his fingers gripping her auburn strands as he held her there, his hips lightly thrusting in time with her mouth and hand and he could feel himself about to crest.  
“Ni…Nic…” He didn't get any further than that before he released into Nic’s mouth, a half growl half sob escaping from his throat as his body spasmed in pleasure.  
Nic continued her ministrations as he gasped and shuddered, enjoying the feel of having her husband completely at her mercy and the taste of his release on her tongue. Swallowing quickly she slowed her movement and eased her sucking until he was resting on her tongue, the flesh softening. Releasing him softly she pressed a kiss to the sensitive head before resting back on her heels, her hands moving to her husband’s thighs as she watched him sink further into the chair, looking thoroughly debauched.  
“Feeling better?” She asked, a loving grin on her face and she chuckled when Sal could only nod, his brain still spinning from his orgasm.  
“Food and beer?” Nic asked after a moment, standing up and shaking the feeling back into her knees before looking at her husband, noticing that his sludgy green orbs were more alert.  
“I’m sorry for being a grumpy bastard.” Sal murmured and Nic smiled softly before leaning over and pressing her lips to his, making the contact last long enough for him to moan.  
“I love you even when you're being a grumpy bastard. Now sort yourself out and I'll bring you something to eat.” Sal looked at his wife and wasn't sure how he had ever gotten that lucky but he was glad he had.  
“Thank you- for everything.” Nic grinned at Sal in an attempt to hide the tears that had sprung to her eyes at her husband's emotion filled words before she looked away and released a breath, her chest feeling tight with emotion.  
“You're more than welcome babe.” She murmured before heading into the kitchen to fix her man sustenance.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Nic prepare for a night out and Nic makes a revelation.

“Baby he’ll be fine honestly- we’ve left him with the same sitter since he was a baby.” Nic soothed, smiling at her husband as he undressed before his shower.  
“I know I just worry that now he’s getting older that he’s gonna notice that we’re gone more. Plus it wasn't that long ago that we used the sitter- it was just after the guys made me paddle the river.” Sal stressed and Nic could see the anxiousness running through his body.  
“Sal it’s not often that we go out together all night without him, let’s just enjoy the night together and anyway he’ll be asleep for most of the time anyway…and babe that was nearly twelve weeks ago.” Sal nodded, let out a drawn out sigh and then leant in, pressing a soft kiss to Nic’s lips, his hands sliding around her waist to bring her against his bare chest.  
“I’m being stupid I know.” Sal murmured and Nic could only smile and kiss him again, loving the fact that he was so concerned about their little boy.  
“You're not being stupid you're being a parent.” Nic reassured and pressed a soft kiss to the bare flesh above his heart before moving away. Sal smiled softly at his wife and brought a large hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over the swell of her cheekbone.  
“I love you.” Sal breathed, his voice low.  
“I love you too. Now go shower. We have to meet Joe and Bessy in just over an hour.” Sal grinned and gave Nic a mock salute before pulling away and heading towards the ensuite, leaving Nic to pull out Sal’s navy blue suit and laying it on the bed before pulling out two dresses- torn between the two.  
Slipping into a matching set of pale green lace knickers and bra, Nic stared at the dresses laid on the bed and scratched her head thoughtfully, pushing her auburn locks away from her face before picking up the first dress and holding it against herself. Looking carefully at the emerald green dress she admired the thin straps and the fitted waist, however she wasn't really in the mood for a knee length flowing dress so re-placed the garment on the bed and picked up her second choice- a royal blue floor length gown with black and silver edging- the top half allowing for a decent amount of cleavage to be shown.  
“This’ll do.” She said to herself and laid the dress carefully back on the bed beside Sal’s suit and put the green dress back into the wardrobe. With a small smile at the clothes laid out on the bed and the thought that her and Sal would be spending the evening out with friends, Nic sat herself down at the dressing table and opened her make up box.  
With hair and makeup done, Nic spritzed herself with her favourite perfume and then stood up- turning when she heard the bathroom door open. Sal exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and paused when he caught sight of his wife stood by the dressing table wearing nothing but pale green lingerie, her hair and makeup perfect.  
“Oh wow!” Sal murmured and Nic smiled however her jaw dropped as she looked at her husband and couldn't decide whether she found him more cute or handsome. He was stood in nothing but a towel, his hair damp and ruffled- sticking up in all directions- and water droplets clinging to his skin, drops running lazily down his sparsely haired chest.  
“God you look good!” Nic breathed and Sal flashed her a shy smile that made her knees weak.  
“Is my suit sorted?” He asked as he headed across the room, opening the drawer and pulling out a pair of tight black boxer shorts and a pair of black socks.  
“All ready on the bed babe…wasn't sure what shirt you were wanting to wear so I didn't get one out.”  
“That's okay- I’ll wear my white shirt.” Sal sat himself on the end of the bed and opened his towel, sitting naked and damp. Nic moved over to her husband and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his cheeks and bringing his face up to hers, their eyes locking.  
“You look gorgeous. Will you wear your glasses tonight?” She asked, hoping he would agree and feeling her heart leap when he nodded, smiling shyly. She leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, delighting in the feel of his short stubble against her lips and his soft lips pressed against hers.  
“This is nice.” Sal murmured against her lips and Nic moaned in agreement before once again taking possession of his lips, bringing her hands down to rest on his shoulders, the skin damp under her fingertips as Sal pushed his tongue inside Nic’s mouth- their warm wet muscles tingling in an age old rhythm bore from years of familiarity. Sal brought his hands down to cup Nic’s behind and pulled her closer, widening his legs so she could stand between them but then pulling her even further so that she was left with no choice but to straddle his lap, her knees planted on the bed, either side of his hips.  
“Do we have time for this?” Nic gasped and Sal groaned, pulling her closer onto his hardening erection.  
“There’s always time for this.” He moaned and moved his hands to her hips, his long fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he pressed her closer, grinding her lace covered crotch over his erection, the heat of Nic’s centre combined with the friction of the lace was making him shiver with the sensation.  
“Fuck Nic…Please.” He shuddered and no sooner had Nic nodded than Sal pulled her knickers to the side and lined himself up- pushing the head of his large cock into her soaking opening; the pair gasping at the sensation.  
“Sal…Oh god Sal.” She groaned, sliding herself down his length and grunting when he pushed against her cervix, never tiring of the feeling of her husband filling her so deliciously. His hands moved back to her hips and began to direct her movements, Nic shifting her hips along with his movements- her muscles clenching at the sensations; enjoying the fact that this was hard and fast right before they went out for the evening.  
Not five minutes later and both Sal and Nic were gasping, their bodies shaking as they grew closer to their orgasms- thrusts became sloppy, tongues rubbed and teeth clashed- the pair of them stiffening at the same time as their bodies reached their peak; Sal’s fingers dug into the soft skin of Nic’s hips as he emptied himself into his wife, his body spamming with the force of his climax and at the sensation of Nic as she tightened around him, her own orgasm washing through her causing her to run her hand up the back of Sal’s neck, one gripping his shoulder and the other wound its way into his hair, clutching at the damp dark strands.  
Sal brought his mouth to the long pale column of her neck and inhaled his favourite scent- his wife mixed with her favourite perfume- she smelt of strawberries and fresh linen.  
“God I love you.” Sal gasped and Nic smiled, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in her husband whilst they were still connected.  
“Love you too.” She smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before she wriggled, needing to disengage from her husband in order to get ready for their night out. 

Two weeks later saw Nic pushing a shopping cart around the supermarket, Finnley and Q-Bear in the child seat at the front of the cart.. She smiled as she listened to her little boy talk to the teddy bear, telling him about all the different food that they were looking at.  
“Baby what pasta do you want? Spider-Man or Batman?” Nic asked her son and watched as he consulted Q-Bear, clearly this was a decision that needed an input from the stuffed toy.  
“Batman.” He finally decided and Nic grinned before grabbing two tins from the shelf and placing them in the the cart.  
As she rounded into the toiletries section she picked up deodorant for her and Sal and then moved to buy tampons and froze, realising that she hadn't bought tampons for a while. A small bubble of nerves and excitement settling in her stomach however she couldn't remember exactly when she last had a period but she knew who would know exactly. Pulling out her phone she brought up a new message.

‘Babe- can you check your calendar and tell me when my period is due? Xx’ 

She sent the message to Sal and then carried on with her shopping in the toiletries section, collecting soap and antibacterial hand wash and cleanser however she paused from picking up toothpaste when her phone buzzed.

‘You should have had one two weeks ago. You in supermarket? Can you get me some moisturiser? Xx’

Nic frowned at the message and tried to think back to two weeks ago and worked out that they had gone out with Joe and Bessy about two weeks ago and she hadn't seen anything then and she definitely couldn't remember having one for a while. With a sigh she headed back up the aisle and grabbed a box of tampons and two pregnancy tests- knowing that she was going to need one or the other in the next day or two. She collected Sal’s moisturiser and then carried on shopping, consulting Finnley on various foodstuffs, trying to broaden her son’s palate.  
Arriving home Nic and Finnley put the shopping away- Q-Bear surprisingly enough sitting this one out- as he enjoyed stacking the tins in the cupboard and pouring the sugar into the bowl.  
“Right baby- do you want a nap or some lunch first?” Nic asked her little boy however from the way he was rubbing his eyes and swaying on the spot she could tell it would be nap and then lunch.  
“Nap first I think honey… Come here.” She held out her hands and Finnley held up his, snuggling into his mummy’s shoulder as soon as she had pressed him against her chest however she was sure to pick Q-Bear up on the way, knowing that no matter how tired he was, Finnley wouldn't go to sleep without the bear.  
With Finnley down for at least an hour, Nic headed into the ensuite and sat on the side of the bath- one of the pregnancy test boxes clutched in her hand, a nervous ball lodging itself in her throat.  
“Well here goes.” Nic murmured into the empty room and opened the box, pulling out the instructions- it having been over four years since she had done this last. Reading the instructions she pretty much knew what she was doing so moved herself over to the toilet.  
Resting the both tests on the back of the toilet she pulled up her trousers and flushed before washing her hands, her eyes straying to the tests every couple of seconds, the butterflies that had settled in her stomach were now whizzing round. By the time she had dried her hands and straightened the bathroom she figured a minute or so had passed so moved back over to the toilet and stared at the tests on the back of the toilet and tears sprang to her eyes- two identical pink plus signs signalled her future.  
She was pregnant!  
Deciding not to mention anything to Sal, yet, she decided to perform another test in the morning to be doubly sure and the she wanted to find a nice way to reveal it to Sal, like she had when she first found out she was expecting Finnley


	8. Sal's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sal's birthday and the Vulcano's spend the day together and Nic finds a way to tell Sal about her news.

Eight days she had managed to keep her secret! She had gone to the clinic and they had estimated that she was around nine weeks pregnant which meant that they were able to give her a scan and Nic had immediately felt a rush of love as she looked at the tiny grey shape surrounded by black- that was her baby; her and Sal’s second baby. Sal’s birthday was tomorrow and Nic was waiting for that particular day so she could surprise him with the news for his special day. Going to bed that night she had butterflies flitting around stomach wondering how Sal would take the news about the baby- a baby he said he really wanted.

With Sal still snoring softly, Nic climbed cautiously out of bed and crept out of the room, pausing only to wrap herself in Sal’s robe- the scent of her husband comforting her in a way that nothing else could except her husband himself- and then heading down the stairs to retrieve his cards and presents.   
Sitting at the dining table Nic filled in her card and then sealed the envelope, putting it with Finnley’s home made card before she set to work on the other envelope. Inside she placed the picture of her scan and a handwritten note with the expected date of arrival for their new baby. Her plan was to give it to Sal tonight once Finnley was asleep and they were spending the evening together, also because she was planning on celebrating the announcement in the best way she knew how with her delicious husband.   
Collecting his presents and his two cards, Nic climbed the stairs once more and headed into Finnley’s room, waking up her baby so that he could wake Sal up and celebrate his birthday morning together.  
“Finnley baby… You awake honey?” Nic asked and smiled softly at her son as he moaned and mumbled before rolling over, taking just as long to wake up as his daddy did.   
“Mummy?” He mumbled softly as Nic rubbed her hand along his back softly, trying to wake her little boy up.  
“Yeah honey… You gonna wake up so we can give daddy his birthday presents?” At the sound of the word presents Finnley’s eyes sprang open and he gave his mummy a huge grin.  
“Daddy berfday.” Finnley stated and then threw back his duvet before racing from the bed however he stopped as he reached the door and then ran back, grabbing Q-Bear by the paw and then heading for the door once more, shooting out across the landing and then into their bedroom. Nic grinned and collected her gaudily wrapped parcels and followed her little boy, knowing that her husband would be in the process of being woken by their little boy and his furry firefighting accomplice.   
Entering the room, Nic felt her heart swell in her chest at the image she was presented with; Sal and Finnley were snuggled up together, Finnley’s head on Sal’s t shirt covered chest with his daddy’s arm wrapped around him and his arm wrapped around his bear.   
“Mummy daddy is awake.” Finnley called across the room and Nic smiled softly at her husband and basking in the warmth of the sleepy smile she received back.   
“Happy birthday baby.” Nic greeted and Sal chuckled, moving to sit himself and Finnley up as Nic crossed the room and deposited her packages onto the bed before crawling up to join her husband and son. She leant across and pressed her lips to Sal’s, making it last a little longer even though it stayed chaste due to Finnley being between them.  
“Thank you.” Sal smiled but then giggled when Finnley moved Nic out of the way and pressed his own lips to his daddy’s in a very fleeting smack of a kiss and then throwing his arms around Sal’s shoulders, his fingertips just reaching the sides of his arms as he stretched wide..  
“Happy berfday daddy.”   
“Thanks bud.” Sal grinned but then found his vision blocked by a very gaudily wrapped small square box as Finnley thrust it into his line of sight.  
“Daddy presents.” Finnley sat himself cross legged next to his daddy however in reach of the small pile of presents so he could act as delivery boy.   
Sal started to open the paper, much to Finnley’s delight, and found himself confronted with a watch box- a rather expensive looking watch box with the words ‘Nixon’ written on it. Sal’s eyes widened as he looked from the box to his wife and then back again, not quite believing what he was seeing.   
“Nic?”  
“Open it baby.” She encouraged and then watched as he carefully opened the box, taking note of how wide his eyes went and how slack his jaw looked.   
“This is the watch…baby…what?” Nic grinned at her husband and knew instantly that she had made a good choice- every time they headed into town he would cast admiring glances into the jewellers window at this particular brand of watches and she’d had a fair idea which one he’s been admiring however she also knew that at $250 he wouldn't just buy it for himself on a whim.  
“Is that the one you’ve been eyeing up?” She asked and laughed when he nodded. Instantly he put down his brand new ‘Nixon: Unit’ watch and opened his arms, beckoning her to him so he could kiss her in thanks.   
“Next one daddy.” Finnley prompted already thrusting another package at Sal, laying it in his lap as Sal turned to place his new watch on the bedside table, intending on wearing it as soon as he got dressed. Sal unwrapped the next package which was quite flat however upon opening it, tears immediately sprung to his eyes.   
“Daddy I made that…daddy look that's me.” Finnley pointed out and the pair spent a moment looking at the A4 sized picture frame that contained a picture of Finnley along with a hand and footprint in royal blue paint with the words ‘I love my daddy’ in Finnley’s scrawl- the guiding dots visible under the marker he used. Sal flashed bright green eyes at his wife however couldn't hide the tears that filled them.  
“Buddy that's fantastic. This is the most awesome present I have ever got.” Finnley puffed out with pride at his daddy’s words however Sal couldn't take his eyes off his wife and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to her over the top of his little boys head and delighting in the blush that stained Nic’s cheeks.   
“Next one daddy!” Finnley ordered and presented Sal with another package- this was soft and square in shape. Sal tore off the paper and pulled out the soft contents, unfolding the material and discovering that it was a woollen jumper in the deepest green he had even seen. Sal grinned at his wife and held it up, admiring the pattern within the wool.  
“Babe it’s gorgeous.” Sal admitted and Nic beamed, pleased that Sal liked the jumper because she had deliberated between the green one and the maroon one, however she had decided that the green one would bring out his eyes.   
“Oh your cards honey.” She passed the handmade card and the white envelope to her husband and watched as he had Finnley help him open them and then cooing over the handmade card from his little boy before smiling softly at the card from his wife.   
“Bekfast daddy?” Finnley asked and Sal nodded before throwing back the duvet and climbing out of the warm bed however he paused at the end of the bed and leant across, pressing his lips to Nic's and cheekily deepening it, his tongue swiping across the seam of her mouth, making her moan softly before he pulled back and the pair shared a naughty smile, filled with promise for their evening. 

The day was spent as a family; the three of them visiting the local play area and enjoying a meal out before heading to Joe’s where the Vulcano’s spent the afternoon with the Gatto’s- Finnley and Milana spending the afternoon playing before wearing themselves out, leaving Sal, Nic, Joe and Bessy to chat and celebrate Sal’s birthday.

Pressing a soft kiss to Finnley’s head, Sal wished his son goodnight and then switched on the nightlight before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind him, looking forward to spending the evening with his wife.   
“Sal can you come here a second?” Nic asked, poking her head around the doorway of their bedroom and smiling softly at her husband. He nodded and made his way to the bedroom and entered, taking note of his wife as she stood by their bed, a white envelope in her hand.   
“Nic what’s up?” She laid the envelope on the bed and smiled softly at Sal before grasping the ends of her jumper and pulling it up over her head.   
Sal stared at his wife and was very appreciative of the view as she stood in all her glory, however he paused in his suggestive perusal of his wife’s semi naked upper half when he saw her stomach. There in bright red lipstick were the words ‘happy birthday daddy.’  
Sal’s jaw dropped as he stared at Nic so whilst he was frozen with surprise she picked up the envelope and handed it to her husband, a huge grin overtaking her face. Sal stared at the envelope as he opened it however he couldn't stop his eyes from straying to Nic’s stomach, not quite believing the words he was seeing. Pulling out the paper and picture from the envelope, Sal looked at the scan in his hands and moved towards the bed, needing to sit down as his knees felt weak at the news.   
Looking at Nic, tears filled Sal’s eyes and Nic watched as a lone tear made it’s way down his tanned cheek and felt her own eyes well up at the sight.  
“You're…we’re…there’s a…a…we’re having a baby?” He stumbled and Nic moved to stand in front of her husband, smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his stubbled cheek to her stomach and allowing the tears to flow down his face, his heart swelling and his chest feeling tight with emotion at the thought that under his cheek, inside his wife, his second child was growing.   
“I love you- both of you- so much.” Nic carded her fingers through her husband’s dark locks and leant down to press her lips to his head, the pair of them staying cuddled together as they took comfort in the other and thought about their new discovery.

“I need a shower.” Nic murmured after a while and Sal lifted his head, his sludgy green orbs meeting her pale blue ones, the pair smiling softly at each other.  
“Okay then.” Sal murmured and removed his arms from around her waist but Nic kept her hands in his hair, not wanting to be parted from her husband just yet.  
“Join me?” She asked and Sal nodded enthusiastically, taking any chance to spend time with his wife when she was naked. With a smile she stepped back and pulled Sal up from the bottom of the bed, her hands going to the buttons of his shirt and undoing them slowly, pressing her lips to the bare skin underneath every time another button was undone.   
“I can't believe we’re having another baby.” Sal said and Nic grinned before pulling the side of his shirt apart, sliding it down his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, revealing her husband’s broad chest to her hungry gaze.   
Standing under the steaming spray Sal pulled Nic close and wrapped his arms around her waist again, pressing his lips to his wife’s as the steam curled around them.  
“Let me wash you.” Sal murmured and reached for the sponge, grabbing the sea minerals shower gel and squeezing a generous dollop onto it before turning Nic around and bringing the slightly coarse sponge to her back, rubbing the shower gel into her skin in circles, enjoying the pattern it was making on her skin and relishing in the soft moan that filled the shower cubicle. He pulled her closer once he had finished her back and then slipped his arms around her waist before starting on her front, carefully washing off the lipstick that signalled they were pregnant, taking extra care over her stomach before moving up and caressing her breasts, rubbing the sponge over her nipples and delighting when she pressed them closer to his hands.  
“You feel so good.” Sal moaned as he pressed his lips to the side of her neck before dropping the sponge and using his soapy fingers to tease her breasts, cupping them softly before bringing his fingers to her stiffening buds, plucking the flesh expertly. Nic rested her head on Sal’s shoulder and groaned at the feel of her husband’s lips against her neck again and working his way down to her shoulder, his teeth nibbling the flesh lightly. Nic moaned softly and pressed her bottom closer to her husband, enjoying the feel of his hardening erection between her buttocks, their wet flesh sliding against each other.   
“Oh Sal.” She breathed and brought a hand behind her, fingers wrapping themselves around his erect cock causing Sal to buck into her touch. His hand slipped down her body, ghosting across her stomach and then down to the juncture of her thighs, his fingers dipping between and smiling into the skin of her shoulder as he felt how wet she was. Deciding that the shower probably wasn't the place to continue this she decided that she would wash Sal in the same manner he washed her and then climb out of the shower, taking their little party to the bedroom. Needing the sponge, she bent at the waist and reached for the sponge however she half moaned half squealed when Sal positioned himself between her thighs, the fat head of his cock lodged against her soaking entrance.   
“Babe please.” Sal moaned and Nic knew that she couldn't deny him, the sensation of Sal behind her waiting to enter her was making her inner muscles clench.   
“God yes!” She moaned and placed her hands against the wall, scrabbling for purchase as Sal slid into her, pausing half way to allow her to adjust to his size. Sal pulled himself out and then pushed in a little further each time until he was fully seated inside his wife, enjoying the sensation of her hot wet channel surrounding him. 

Once sated, the pair climbed out of the shower and dried themselves off before climbing straight into bed, Sal curling up behind his wife and enjoying the feel of their still sensitive flesh pressing against each other.   
“Sal...”  
“Yea babe?”   
“Are you happy about the baby?” Nic asked in the dark of the room.  
“I’m absolutely over the moon sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. And inside here,” Sal said, placing his large hand over her lower stomach, “inside here our baby is growing. You're growing my second child, keeping them safe until they're ready to meet us.” Tears filled Nic’s eyes as she thought about just how pleased Sal was about the pregnancy and couldn't help the tiny sob that escaped.  
“You crying?” He asked, mirth in his voice.   
“Just a little emotional.” She grinned and Sal cuddled her closer, a new chapter of their life was just beginning.


	9. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has a hangover.

Standing in front of the full length mirror on the wardrobe door, Nic had her t shirt tucked under her bra and her jeans pushed down her hips as she stood sideways trying to assess her stomach.  
“What you doing?” Nic turned and looked towards the bed, chuckling at the state of her husband as he watched her from his position in bed.  
“I’m getting a bump.” She grinned and moved her body from side to side to show off her expanding stomach.   
“Excellent.” Sal murmured but then flopped back onto the pillow before rolling over and clutching the duvet to him, letting out a loud groan. Nic rolled her eyes at her husband and although she didn't like to see him suffering, this was totally self inflicted after a night out with the boys after a gig in Brooklyn.   
Pulling her t shirt down to cover herself up, she headed across the room to the bed and to her groaning husband, noticing that he did look pale and his hair was standing up on end.   
“I think I’m dying.” Sal mumbled into the duvet that was bunch under his chin and Nic laughed before sitting down in the space on the edge of the bed in the curve of Sal’s body.  
“You're not dying you're hungover. Been a while since you were as drunk as you were last night.”   
“Why am I naked?” Sal asked, his sludgy green orbs narrowed as he looked at his wife in confusion, not remembering much about how he got home and to bed.   
“You were covered in mud and a little bit of vomit- although I’m not sure whose vomit it was. It was easier to strip you than it was to take off certain bits.” Sal’s face scrunched in disgust at the mention of vomit and Nic chuckled at his reaction, remembering how the evening before he didn't seem in the slightest way concerned.   
“Where is Finn?” Sal asked after a few moments of quiet, his brows lowering as he took in the fact that it was nearing lunch time and he was still in bed alone without his son climbing all over him.  
“Brian came round this morning- you were dead to the world- took him to the park.”  
“You do know he uses our son to help him pick up women don't you?” Sal scoffed and Nic only shrugged.  
“Then that's a win-win situation; he gets a pretty lady and I get chance to clean and enjoy the quiet.” Sal ‘humphed’ before rolling onto his back but Nic watched as the sharp movement sent her husband into a panic and before she knew what was really happening she was confronted by her husband’s bare behind as he rushed past her and into the ensuite, however she did wince at the sound of his knees hitting the floor.   
The sound of retching filled the quiet bedroom as it filtered out through the open door to the ensuite and Nic wrinkled up her nose, not really wanting to be around her vomiting husband but knowing that he was an absolute wimp when it came to him being sick. Standing up, she groaned softly as her back twinged a little before she entered the ensuite to see her naked husband on his knees before the toilet however the pile of dark watery liquid by the bowl informed her that he hadn't quite hit his target.  
“Oh dear.” Nic murmured as she looked at the mess but then stood to the left of Sal and carded her fingers through his gravity defying hair, smiling softly when he leant his head against her thigh and sighed loudly.  
“God I'm a mess. This is all Casey’s fault- he kept buying shots and beers and then I don't remember much after that.” Sal admitted before attempting to stand up, his knees not looking too steady.   
“Go back to bed- I’ll clean this up.” Nic sighed before pushing her husband lightly in the direction of the bed, glaring at his naked back once he was out of the room; groaning in displeasure she headed to the cupboard in the far corner of the bathroom and pulled out a roll of paper towel and some disinfectant before setting to work cleaning up her husband's mess, all the while listening to him huffing and puffing in the other room.   
Ten minutes later and the floor was spotless so replacing her cleaning products and placing the used towels in the bin she re-entered the bedroom to find Sal sprawled out atop of the duvet, looking positively pale.   
“Well now there’s a sight!” Nic chuckled, taking in her completely naked husband however his weak retort of ‘fuck off I'm dying’ made her burst out into full blown laughter, never having seen a sorrier sight in quite a while.   
“Wanna put some clothes on?” Nic enquired as she perched herself on her side of the bed, laying down on her side so that she was facing her husband, and secretly enjoying the fact that her back wasn’t aching in this position.  
“No daren't move!” Sal moaned so Nic reached out her hand and placed it on his stomach, enjoying the feel of the coarse hair underneath her palm before she began to slowly rub the skin in soothing circles.  
“Feels nice.” Sal mumbled, his eyes closing as he tried to steady his breathing in a bad to fight off the nausea. Deciding to have a little fun with her semi incapacitated husband, Nic continued to rub Sal’s stomach however allowed her hand to shift down his torso a little at a time until her fingertips were brushing the the coarse hair at his groin. Keeping up her movements she worked her way further down his body but paused when she felt something soft and hard at the same time nudge her hand. Nic looked from her husband’s face, which was starting to get a little colour at the cheeks to his nearly fully formed erection, flopping back against his hip lazily as it responded to her touch.   
“Well then…clearly one part of you isn't feeling ill.” Nic laughed but Sal moaned weakly again.  
“Just ignore it, it will go away.” With a wicked grin, which Sal couldn't see as he still had his eyes closed, Nic ran her index finger lightly from his pubic hair, down and around his balls and then up the underside of his erection until she reached the head, taking pride in the throaty moan she received as his hard flesh twitched under her touch.  
“Let me die in peace.” Sal whinged.  
“Fine… You die in peace. I’ll sort myself out.” She wriggled on the bed for a moment before laying flat and then unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, knowing for a fine fact that Sal would not lay there doing nothing if he thought she was intent on pleasuring herself.  
“Whatchu doing?” Sal asked, opening his eyes a little and squinting at Nic, trying to see what she was doing without actually moving his head or body.  
“Well you don't want to play so I’m playing with myself.” She answered primly however couldn't hide the grin and ended up giggling at the end of the sentence.  
“You're going to play with yourself whilst I'm laying here dying?”   
“Well I was playing with you but you're dying and I’m horny and we are child free.” She explained before wiggling her jeans down her hips and pushing them and her knickers to her ankles, leaving herself bare form the waist down.  
“Hmmm fingers or toy?” She said to herself out loud and Sal groaned, throwing a hand up to rub across his face, trying to liven himself up.  
“Alright I get it.” He chuckled but Nic continued on and then shuffled down the bed so she could lean down and open up the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a little pink stick with a round tip, no bigger than her middle finger.   
“No!” Sal stated, eyeing the pink stick with disgust.  
“Yes.” Nic chuckled but pouted when Sal snatched it from her hand.  
“You're no fun!” Nic whined however began to smirk as she watched Sal roll himself onto his stomach carefully but then shuffle down the bed until his head was level with her hips.  
“I’ll show you how much fun I can be Mrs Vulcano!” Sal smirked before grabbing her hips and sliding her across the bed until she was central, her leg stretching over her husband so that he was now between her thighs, facing her bare centre.   
“My favourite view in all the world.” Sal chuckled and dropped the pink vibrator onto the duvet and, leaning on his elbows, he brought both hands to her intimate area, his long fingers tracing the soft pink outer lips before pulling them gently apart and gazing at her shimmering opening, looking so moist and soft. Taking his index finger he teased her opening, running his finger around the dark pink flesh before dipping into the warm channel, enjoying the feel of her heat surrounding his digit.  
“Wow. So wet already.” He murmured, his sludgy green orbs meeting the pale blue eyes of his wife as they travelled up her body.   
“I’m so fucking horny that's why.” Nic breathed and felt her inner muscles clench as his finger continued to tease her opening. Sal grinned at his wife and slowly slid two fingers into her, her muscles quivering at the sensation. With his other hand he picked up the forgotten pink vibrator and twisted the cap, the little stick starting to buzz in the quiet of the room and grinned devilishly at his wife as she watched his wide eyed and panting as he pressed the vibrator to her clit, her hips coming off the bed at the sensation.   
“Fuck!” She gasped and Sal laughed but didn't let up on his ministrations, his fingers curling inside his wife to press against the spongy spot inside her whilst he teased her hard nub with the vibrator, enjoying the clenching of her muscles and the constant wetness that was now soaking his fingers.  
“You like that baby?” Sal murmured as she started to shudder, her knees falling slackly apart she her nerves began to tingle with her approaching orgasm. Sal noticed the change in his wife and knew that she was approaching orgasm quickly so removed the vibrator from her swollen nub and stilled his fingers, chuckling evilly when her eyes flew open at the total loss of sensation, her inner muscles now relaxing as the urge to explode lessened.   
“What…” She wiggled her hips in the hope of gaining some friction from Sal’s fingers that were still inside her however there was none to be found so she sighed and let her arousal simmer however she almost howled when Sal curled his fingers inside her, the sensation pleasurable but her climax too far away to be reignited that quickly.  
“You're evil.” She scowled and he grinned, laying his head on the inside of her thigh as he once more brought the vibrator to her nub, the sensations making Nic grunt. The waves of arousal once again began crashing on her shore with regularity and her hips began to rotate on Sal’s fingers, needing the extra friction to try and soothe the deep tingling sensation she was feeling as her climax built once again.   
“Mmm I can feel you clenching round my fingers, you're getting close.” Sal murmured and Nic eyed her husband warily, wondering whether he would let her climax.  
“Sal please.” She murmured and he grinned and Nic knew that her climax wasn't going to be as simple as that. In a move she expected, her hands clawed the duvet as her whole body throbbed yet she didn't whine when Sal removed the vibrator or stilled his fingers, she relaxed into the soft cotton underneath her back and relished in her pleasure as it worked its way lazily round her body, making her fingers and toes tingle.   
“You're absolutely soaking.” Sal stated and Nic watched with hot eyes as he removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick the creamy fluid from his digits, smiling once he did so.   
“You taste heavenly.” He answered before dipping his head and swiping his tongue the entire length of her dripping sex, gathering as much of the creamy fluid on his tongue as he could before grinning at his gasping and shuddering wife.   
“What do you want baby?” He asked, knowing that she really wanted her orgasm however he grinned when she stared into his eyes, her pale blue eyes appearing darker with her arousal.  
“I want to ride you…I want to ride your cock until we both explode.” Nic’s language surprised him but he loved it, the fact that she wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted and the fact that she would use vulgar language when she was lost in passion made him want to immediately explode.   
“Oh yeah baby.” Sal agreed and moved himself from between his wife’s leg’s and back up the bed, laying on his back and grinning to his wife.  
“All yours.” He stated and watched with hungry eyes as she straddled his lap, wasting no time in pressing his swollen flesh to her entrance and sliding down; there was no resistance as she was so wet that he slid in easily.   
Leaning behind her, Nic rested her hands on Sal’s thighs, gripping the muscled flesh as she ground herself onto her husband, enjoying the throaty moans he made as she tightened around him, his hands moving to her hips to help guide her movements.   
“So fucking good.” Nic growled and Sal grinned wolfishly, pulling her tighter against him as his eyes were glued to where they were joined, the sight of his hard flesh, glistening with her arousal entering her soft flesh had him hypnotised, the image starting a hot coil of arousal that made his toes curl and his groin burn for release.   
“Baby I’m gonna cum.” He moaned and Nic gasped as Sal’s thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub and making her body spasm.  
“Oh God!” She cried as her body exploded, her inner muscles clenching tightly around Sal and causing him to cry out as his orgasm slammed into him, his head pressed into the duvet as the cords in his neck strained, his eyes closed and his mouth slack at the sensation.   
Slumped across Sal’s chest, the pair of them gasped for breath- both moaning as the aftershocks of their forceful orgasm wracked their bodies, making them shudder as gasp as they were still connected.   
“Now I’m definitely dying.” Sal moaned however Nic looked up at him from her position on his chest, her auburn locks part obscuring her view, and was pleased to note he now had colour in his cheeks and certainly didn't look like he would vomit.   
“After that performance I'll certainly let you die in peace.” Nic grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the sweaty skin below her cheek.  
Sometimes a morning without her son and a hungover husband could be lovely.


	10. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones get the better of Nic.

“Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!” Nic’s eyes sprang open at the sound of her little boys voice however the extremely large bump on her front prevented her from sitting up properly.  
“What is it baby?” Nic asked, smoothing back the dark hair from her son’s forehead.   
“Bekfast?” Nic looked to the other side of the bed and noticed that Sal was missing even though it was early; with a frown she heaved herself out of bed, aided by Finnley who pulled her hand, and wrapped herself in Sal’s robe- her stomach still protruding out of the material. With Finnley’s hand in hers and her other hand on her stomach, rubbing the extended flesh softly, she headed along the landing and then down the stairs, needing to feed both herself and her little boy- although her husband's whereabouts was a mystery.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Nic heard a loud crash and then a muffled curse and instantly recognised her husband’s voice.  
“Daddy!” Finnley sprinted off into the direction of the kitchen, leaving Nic to waddle slowly behind him, arriving in the kitchen doorway in time to see Sal picking up the pieces of a broken plate whilst Finnley watched.  
“Everything okay baby?” Nic asked, wondering why her husband appeared to be making breakfast- that looked to be more than cereal.  
“Hey morning. Was making breakfast.” Sal greeted as he stood up and put the broken pieces of the plate in the bin.  
“I can see that, the question is why?” Nic smiled and Sal moved to stand in front of her before cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips softly to hers.  
“Because I love you and you didn't sleep too well last night.”   
“Now me daddy!” Finnley demanded and both parents grinned before Sal bent down and cupped his little boys cheeks before placing a kiss on his lips, making the little boy giggle as his daddy’s stubble tickled his skin.   
“Sit down Finn, breakfast is nearly ready.” Sal grinned and then watched as his little boy sat down at the table with his teddy bear, waiting patiently for his toast and milk.   
“Sal do you want me to finish this off?” Nic asked but Sal shook his head and gestured to the table.  
“No sit down, it won't be long. I've got this I promise.” Nic smiled softly at her husband and ran her hand down his stubbly cheek before moving to sit next to her little boy, the pair of them watching Sal with a mixture of curiosity and affection.   
Moments later Sal presented Nic and Finnley with a plate of toast and jam each accompanied by a beaker of milk for Finnley and a tall glass of fresh orange juice for his wife, well aware of her craving for fresh orange, amongst other things.   
“Enjoy guys.” Sal smiled and felt his chest swell when he received matching grins from his wife and son. 

That evening Finnley was all tucked up in bed, which meant that Nic and Sal could have an evening cuddled up on the sofa, however Sal now refused to sit next to his wife. Nic was propped up against the arm of the sofa wearing one of Sal’s old extra large t shirts and a pair of his boxers, a jar of sliced pickles resting between her thighs and a jar of chocolate spread balanced atop of her bump, a huge grin on her face as she crunched into the pickle and her tongue was assaulted by the taste of vinegar and chocolate.   
“You're disgusting.” Sal moaned, his nose wrinkled as he watched her eat the strange concoction, a glass of fresh orange juice waiting for her on the coffee table.  
“I’m pregnant.” She countered, her mouth full of chocolate and pickles and Sal’s eyes narrowed as she answered with her mouth full.   
“No excuse for filthy habits.” Sal grouched, attempting to shuffle further into the end of the sofa but realising that he didn't have anywhere else to go.   
“I’m carrying your baby… Your baby wants pickles and chocolate.” Nic shrugged and carried on eating however when Sal grumbled again she plopped the half eaten pickle back into the chocolate jar and then glared at her husband, her annoyance rising.  
“What’s your problem?” Nic asked, her tone harsh as she stared at Sal. She’d had just about enough of his jibes and remarks today and it was seriously annoying her.   
“Nothing.” Sal replied however Nic noticed his wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in anger.  
“If you have something to say Salvatore then fucking say it!” She growled and Sal’s eyes widened in surprise as his wife’s language.   
“Woah… What’s wrong?” Sal asked, not liking where this was heading, especially as he could see the storm brewing in his wife’s pale blue eyes.  
“What's wrong is I'm fed up of you looking at me like I'm a freak. Everything I eat you scrunch your nose up at, every time I try to move or have to stop you sigh and close your eyes for a moment…I’m pregnant and you don't love me anymore.” Nic went from angry to sobbing in seconds, great hiccoughing sobs that wracked her body and made her short of breath and Sal felt completely at a loss of what to do. He leapt from the sofa and moved to Nic’s end, pulling the jar of chocolate spread and the jar of pickles from her and placing them on the coffee table before pulling his nearly hysterical wife into his arms, holding tight when she tried to resist.  
“Nic come on, don't do this.” Sal tried to soothe but it didn't seem to be making much different so he pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his large hands, her warm tears running through his fingers.  
“Nic baby you need to look at me. Can you do that?” He instructed, knowing that he needed to get through to his wife to stop her huge crying fit.  
“Nic!” Sal almost shouted, using the same tone of voice he used on Finnley when he was having a tantrum and surprisingly it worked, Nic immediately paused everything and stared into her husband’s sludgy green orbs, her own eyes swimming with tears and blurring her vision. Sal used his thumbs to wipe away the majority of the tears that were soaking her cheeks before he stared deeply into her eyes.  
“Nicoletta Vulcano, you listen to me and you listen good! I love you… From the very bottom of my soul I am in love with you. There is no woman on this earth I would rather be with than you. We have been with each other for over ten years, married for seven of them. You have given me a son and are part way through giving me another child.” A series of soft sobs made Sal paused so he smiled softly at his wife and pressed a loving kiss to her lips, trying so hard not to show the disgust on his face as he tasted vinegar and chocolate on her lips.   
“I scrunch my nose up because baby no one in their right mind would eat what you're eating right now but it's allowed because you are pregnant…and if I roll my eyes, it's not because I’m annoyed at you, it’s because I want to ease your discomfort and I can't. Knowing I'm the cause of your discomfort drives me insane but the fact that you're willing to put your body through this to bring another baby, our baby, into the world is the most amazing thing I can think of.” By the time Sal had finished talking they both had tears in their eyes and with a large exhalation Nic pulled her husband closer and rested her head in the curve of his neck, her wet eyes dampening the side of his warm neck.   
“I’m sorry Sal.” She blubbed into his skin and he smiled and then chuckled, remembering the time four years ago when they went through many a situation like this when she was pregnant with Finnley.   
“Don't worry about it baby. No harm done. Do you want your pickles back now?” She nodded so Sal reached across and handed her back her jars, retreating back to the end of the sofa but this time taking Nic’s feet into his hands and pressing his fingers into the soles, enjoying the groan she made around a mouthful of chocolate pickles. 

Climbing into bed that night Sal managed to fall asleep almost immediately but Nic was finding it increasingly harder to sleep; she was too hot sleeping next to Sal, her breasts felt like stones and her back ached constantly and she had another ten weeks to go.   
Rolling over onto her back again she felt tears of frustration prick her eyes and in a fit of temper kicked off the duvet in a huff however she managed to kick Sal in the process, jolting her sleeping husband awake.  
“Wha’ the fuck?” He stated before turning to look at Nic.  
“Sorry…accident.” She huffed and jumped slightly when Sal ran a hand across her bump.  
“Go back to sleep Nic.” Sal murmured but she stiffened at his words.  
“Don't you think I would if I could?” She spat before heaving herself up to sit on the edge of the bed, even the thin material of Sal’s t shirt feeling too hot and restrictive on her body.  
“Can't sleep?” He asked and she shook her head before groaning as her back twinged.  
“No and I’m so tired.” She moaned but then groaned in pleasure when she felt strong fingers press deep into the muscles at the bottom of her spine.   
“What hurts?” He asked, shuffling around in the bed until he was sitting behind her, his legs spread to either side of her body as his thumbs continued to ease her back.  
“I’m too warm, you're like a furnace in bed but I don't want to sleep without you. My breasts are so tender but feel like stones and my back is hurting.” She moaned pitifully and Sal sighed before leaning forward and pressing a short series of kisses to her neck.  
“Let me help baby.” He pleaded, smiling into the dark of the room when he heard her agree.   
“I've been reading about this in one of those baby books I bought. Right give me a minute.” Sal removed himself from behind Nic and headed across the room to the windows, cracking the one closest to the bed open enough that a light breeze was running into the room. He then moved back to the bed and piled up the pillows into the centre of the bed before removing the duvet and folding it up at the bottom of the bed, leaving only the thin sheet on the bed; pulling that back he settled against the mound of pillows and then beckoned Nic to him.  
“Get naked baby.” Sal requested so Nic pulled off the t shirt before staring at her husband, making out his smile in the dark of the room.  
“Come here baby, come sit between my legs.” Nic moved very slowly across the bed, mindful of her bump and her back and her breasts. Finally sat between Sal’s legs she let out a sigh of contentment when he pulled her back to rest against his body, her head laying back against his shoulder as his came over her shoulder.  
“Oww…Oww…my breasts are…”  
“Shhh… I got you baby.” Sal soothed and pulled the extremely thin white sheet over them both before tenderly cupping one of Nic’s breasts in each of his large hands, the warmth of his palms soothing the aching flesh.  
“How do you feel?” Sal asked, hoping that this would give her some relief.  
“I currently feel good… But I…”  
“Sleep sweetheart. I’ll sleep like this every night if it means you get some rest honey.” Nic turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to the soft stubbled skin of Sal’s cheek before settling more against her husband, overjoyed to not be totally uncomfortable. She soon found her eyes closing as the warmth of her husband and the perfect breeze running through the window kept her the perfect temperature, whilst his hands held her breast in place and soothed the ache.  
Her last thought before she was lost to the land of nod, was that Sal was a truly wonderful man and she was blessed to have him as her husband and the father of her two children.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at our lovely Vulcano family in the near future.

Running a hand through her little boys dark locks, Nic pressed him closer to her thigh as they walked from the car to the restaurant, looking forward to spending a few hours with her husband and his best friends. With her new born son laid sleeping in his car seat, Nic repositioned it on her arm and then guided her oldest son through the doorway, the excitement vibrating off him as he wanted to spend time with his daddy, his Uncle Brian as well as Uncle Joe’s daughter Milana.   
Entering the restaurant Nic was confronted with masses and masses of people so it took her a few moments to locate her husband however Finnley spotted him first and broken free from Nic, sprinting across the room and launching himself at Sal who was sat on a sofa with James and Brian.  
“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Sal turned just in time to see his little boy launch himself at him, putting down his beer in time to catch him, bringing him against his chest and burying his face in his soft hair.   
“Hey buddy.” Sal greeted, keeping the little boy pressed against him for a little longer, enjoying the feel of him in his arms.   
“Missed you daddy.” Finnley murmured.  
“I missed you too buddy but it was only for two days and I’m back now.” Sal placated however is eyes were looking around for the one, well two, people he also really wanted to see, the dense crowd making it almost impossible to spot anyone from his position on the sofa.  
“Hey handsome you looking for me?” Sal turned and his eyes widened as he looked at his wife, and although he thought she had never looked more beautiful, he could see that she looked tired.   
“Hey baby. God you're a sight for sore eyes.” Sal admitted and handed Finnley to Brian, who was more than happy to catch up with his nephew, before standing up and moving to stand in front of his wife, relieving her of their new born son before pressing his lips softly against hers in greeting.  
“Fucking hell its good to see you…those two days away felt like a lifetime.” Nic nodded and ran her fingers through her husband's shaggy beard and tutted, pulling lightly on one of the tufts at his chin.  
“I’ll shave it all off in the morning.” Sal grinned but then looked down at the carrier he was holding and grinned at his sleeping son.  
“How is Oakley? He managed a full nights sleep whist I was gone?” Sal asked, knowing that their seven week old son wasn't fond of sleeping through the night yet. Nic shook her head but also looked down at her little boy and couldn't control the soft smile that over took her face before looking up and catching Sal with an identical look on his face.   
“Right you two, stopping getting all mushy and bring the newest Joker round here so we can all get mushy too.” James grinned and Nic and Sal chuckled before Sal picked up Oakley in his baby carrier and sat it on the table, facing the balding Joker.   
“Oh snap! Isn't he just the cutest. I swear he gets cuter every time I see him.” James gushed as he gazed adoringly at his newest ‘nephew’ however that didn't last more than a minute as Joe pushed him over on the sofa and sat himself in front of the sleeping baby.  
“Hey Oakley, Uncle Joey here. Don't listen to Uncle Murr he’s strange. I’ll be the Uncle you need when you want some help with anything.” Joe stated and the small group of Jokers laughed before Bessy shooed her husband out of the way in order to sit next to her youngest ‘nephew’.   
“Nic honey we need a play date soon, the kids have been going mad for each other.” Bessy stated, smiling at Nic from her position in front of Oakley however before Nic could answer, Oakley decided that it was time to welcome his daddy home and began to fuss and grumble. Sal spotted his opportunity to greet his baby boy so moved to the carrier and unstrapped the infant, carefully picking him out and cradling him against his chest, his large hand spanning the entire back of his littlest boy.   
“Hey little man. There we are. Daddy’s got you.” Sal soothed as he paced a little in order to calm his fidgeting son however almost everyone in the group stopped in anticipation of a germaphobic meltdown as Oakley chose that moment to cover his daddy’s shirt front in milky vomit. Brian and Joe gasped and Nic leapt up from her position on the sofa next to Bessy, knowing from previous experience with Finnley that Sal didn't do well with vomit however he surprised everyone by shifting his son to the crook of his arm and then looking at his wife.  
“Sal you okay? Do you want me to take him?” Nic asked, poised to aid her husband however everyone watched on in silent shock as Sal reached into Oakley’s baby bag and pulled out a packet of wet wipes, quite efficiently taking one out and cleaning up his son before wiping his shirt clean of any spit up. Sal then brought his son to the dry side of his shirt and continued to soothe him, Oakley’s eyes once more closing softly as he slept on his daddy.  
“I got this baby.” Sal smiled at Nic and was pleased to see the look of love and pride shining from her pale blue eyes.   
“Yeah you have honey.”

That evening Nic closed the door to Finnley’s room, her little boy tired out from playing with Milana all evening. Entering her bedroom she paused in the doorway as she was greeted to one of the sweetest sights she had seen; Sal was sat in bed, propped up on his pillows wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and catching up on things on his iPad however laid on his bare chest, quite happily snoozing away was their seven week old son.  
“Hey baby.” Sal greeted as he looked up at his wife from his iPad and then smiled at the look of love on her face.  
“You coming to bed?” Sal asked, switching off his iPad before carefully standing up and cradling Oakley to his chest as he crossed the room, intending on placing his sleeping son in his own room.  
“Maybe just put him in the Moses basket baby, he hasn't slept too well the past couple of nights and I wouldn't want him to wake Finn up.” Sal nodded and retraced his steps, heading towards the other side of the room and the laying his sleeping son into his Moses basket.   
Climbing back into bed Sal switched off the lights and then cuddled up against his wife, shuffling close until his chest was pressed against her back, resting his bearded chin against her shoulder.   
“I was proud of you today baby, the way you handled Oakley’s spit up was amazing. What happened?” Nic asked, feeling super proud of her husband in that moment.  
“I’ve been reading about my phobias and reading how to try and combat them- it's amazing what you can get done when you're lonely in bed for two nights.” Sal chuckled and Nic smiled but pulled herself out of her husband’s arms only to turn and lay herself against his chest, throwing a leg over his own muscled thigh and resting her head above his heart.  
“I really missed you being here. The bed felt really empty without you.” She murmured and Sal shivered at the feel of her breath tickling his skin.   
“Well I'm back now and I don't intend to go anywhere for a while.” Sal smiled, pressing a kiss to the auburn hair of his wife before pressing her body closer to his, enjoying the feel of her body against his own, her unique scent that soothed his soul and basked in the sound of his young son’s soft breathing and his wife’s slightly deeper one.  
All was right in the world for Sal and he had never felt happier.


End file.
